New Girl
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: The Four bump into a girl, literally, What's with her past that she can't remember and this mark, What is it? Slight perverted, I suck at summarys...
1. A New Girl

**(A/N) Now this is my first Saiyuki fanfic so go easy on me okay? Inziway lol I hope everyone likes this I love SAIYUKI!!**

**P.S. Oh I haven't watched Saiyuki gunlock -cries- I have only watched reload well I hope everyone still likes my story.. ****After they killed that priest that thought himself as god or something like that I only watched it up to that point -cries-**

**Disclaimer I don't own Saiyuki.**

**...**

"I'm hungry" Goku whined holding his stomach**(They was walking through town picking up some stuff) **"Goku you just ate" Gojyo said glaring at him, Goku glared back "Yea but I'm still hungry" Goku whined again.

Gojyo looked back infront of him "Your a piggy" He said smirking, Goku sends him a death glare "Me a piggy if anyones a piggy it's you!" Goku yelled pointing a finger in Gojyo's face, Goyjo grabbed his finger.

"Don't point at me!" He yelled squeezing his finger, Goku tried to pull his finger back but couldn't "Let go!" He yelled then grabbed Gojyo's long hair and started pulling.

"Ah Ya Damn Monkey!" Gojyo yelled grabbing his hair trying to pull it back "You Perverted Cock Roach!" Goku yelled then Sanzo couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut The Hell Up!" Sanzo yelled getting out his paper fan and hit both of them "Sanzo is right you two shouldn't be fighting" The all so nice Hakkai said with the little white dragon on his shoulder.

"Hn" The two let out following Hakkai and Sanzo "I shouldn't even be here and I ain't putting up with you two fighting!" Sanzo yelled sending them glares, Goku and Gojyo looked away with their arms crossed.

"Hn" Sanzo said looking back infront of him then they spot a girl "Thank you" The girl says then walks from the stand and wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into Sanzo.

She falls ontop of him then sits up "Owwie" She said rubbing her neck, Hakkai,Gojyo,and Goku watch "What the hell" Sanzo said sitting up rubbing the back of his head, The girl opens her eyes to see that a man was only a couple inches from her face.

"Get off me!" Sanzo yelled glaring at the girl, The girls jerks then jumps up "I'm so sorry" She said blushing, Sanzo gets up "Damn girl" He said dusting himself off, Hakkai smiles at the girl.

"Miss are you alright?" He asked, She looked at him and smiled "I'm fine and I'm really sorry but I have to go" She then waved and ran off, Everyone watched her leave.

"Well that was weird" Gojyo said looking at Sanzo "Yea" Goku agreed slowly looking back at Sanzo "Well I thought she was nice" Hakkai said with a smile, Sanzo shot him a glare.

"She was a pain in the a.." Sanzo was cut off by Goku's big mouth "What's that?" Goku asked bending down and picking up a necklace, He held his hand up to show a black cross necklace.

"It looks like a necklace" Hakkai said looking at it, Gojyo took a good look at it then grabbed it and smiled "I bet it's that girls heh maybe we'll get a reward" Goku and Sanzo shot him a look.

"We should keep it maybe we'll bump into her again" Hakkai said then looked over at a stand and saw something he liked "You really think we'll bump into her again?" Goku asked walking right beside of Hakkai.

"Maybe" Hakkai said then picked up some fruit, Goku looked down and smiled "I hope we do" He thought out loud then Gojyo got up behind him and poked him in the back "Why do you like her?" He asked teasingly, Goku swung around to face him.

"Leave me alone!" Goku yelled glaring at Gojyo, Gojyo just smirked and walked over to Hakkai and started helping with the bags **'Hn Gojyo's so stupid!' **Goku thought to himself then Sanzo walks up and takes his fan out and hits Goku on the head.

"Lets go" He said then started walking with Hakkai and Gojyo "Okay" Goku said and walked behind them.

They were heading back to the inn they was staying at, Hakkai and Gojyo looked over their shoulder to Goku and noticed he's been uber quiet.

"Hey Gojyo why do you think he's so quiet?" Hakkai asked not even looking at him, Gojyo smirked "I bet he's thinking about that one girl" Gojyo replied and Hakkai looked at him.

"You really think so?" He asked smiling, Gojyo looked at him "Yep" Hakkai looks back infront of him "Goku has a crush" Hakkai said smiling, Gojyo looks infront of himself and he takes a draw of his cigurette "Heh yea" He chuckled.

They go in Sanzo's room sitting around**(Goku is laying down on the couch close to the door kinda quiet, Hakkai and Gojyo is playing somekind of card game and Sanzo is sitting at the table drinking his tea actully in peace)**

Gojyo chuckles as he sees the card he just drawed "I win" He says as he puts down the cards in his hand, Hakkai looks down and smiles "Really you think so?" He asked then laied down his hand of cards and Gojyo groans out when he sees it.

"How do you keep winning?!" Gojyo asked furious, Hakkai shuffled the cards "I'm just lucky" He said chuckling, Gojyo huffed and looked away then his eyes shifted to Goku.

Gojyo took the necklace outta his pocket and held it up to see it shine**(Even tho it was black it still shone when the light hit it) **"Gojyo what are you doing?" Hakkai asked laying out the cards, Gojyo looked at him and smirked "Nothing" He replied then turned back around and put the necklace in his lap.

"I'm going to beat you this time" Gojyo said picking up his cards, Hakkai picked his cards up "We'll see" He said then started playing, Sanzo continued drinking his tea and Goku still laied down on the couch.

After a few minutes past they all stop when they hear faint knocking at the door "Is that someone?" Hakkai asked looking at Gojyo, Gojyo stood up "I don't know but I'll check" He replied then walked over to the door and opened it to see someone.

"Well hello" Gojyo said leaning against the door frame looking cool, The person looks up at him and blushes "Who is it?" Hakkai asked standing up, Gojyo looks over his shoulder to Hakkai.

"It's that girl" Gojyo replied then Goku jumps up off the couch "Really?" He asked walking over beside Gojyo to see of corse that girl "Hi" The girl said and smiled.

"Hi" Goku says happily "What brings you here?" Gojyo asked acting all cool, The girl looks at him "I think you might have something I lost" She said putting her finger to her chin, Goku grabs her hand which makes her blush.

"Uh" She said as she was drug to the couch "Sit down" Goku said happily, Sanzo shot him a glare "Goku!" He yelled making the girl and him jump, Goku turned to look at him "What?" He asked confused, Sanzo takes a sip of his tea then looks back at Goku.

"Well is this what you lost?" Gojyo asked right infront of the girl with the necklace dangling "Yes" The girl said staring at it then reached for it but Gojyo pulled it away "Is there a reward?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"A reward?" She asked staring right in his red eyes "How old are you?" He asked getting alittle closer, The girl leaned back abit "Sev-Seventeen" She stuttered out, Gojyo smirked and got even closer.

"Your old enough" He says steping forward with his face only a couple inches from hers, Goku grabs her shoulders and pulls her back "Hey Gojyo back off!" Goku yelled, The girl blushed.

"Shut up!" Gojyo yelled back at him glaring, Hakkai walked over between the two "Calm down we have company" He said then the two look down at the girl "Oh yea" Goku said as he let go of her.

"So about that reward" Gojyo mentioned again smirking "Just give that damn thing back to her so she'll leave!" Sanzo yelled glaring at the girl, The girl jumped when she heard him.

"Fine ruin my fun!" Gojyo yelled then handed the necklace to the girl, She took it happily "Thank you" She said staring at the necklace, There was a sound outside "Where Is That Damn Girl!" They all heard a man yell.

The girl jumped with her eyes wide "I'm sorry but I have to go" She said then ran out the door "Wait" Hakkai said but she was already gone, Gojyo,Hakkai,and Goku looked down the hall where she ran.

"Why was she in a hurry?" Goku asked confused, Gojyo shrugged "There's no tellin" He said walking back into Sanzo's room, Hakkai followed him "She might've left something on at home" Hakkai replied, Goku looked at him then walked back into the room also.

"I guess" Goku said as he sat down on the couch, Sanzo took another sip of his tea "I think she was being chased" He said then the three looked at him "What makes you think that?" Hakkai asked sitting down and picking his cards back up.

"After that man yelled she ran off" He answered taking another sip, Goku looked at him worried "Will she be okay?" He asked, Gojyo smirked at him.

"I'm sure that your crush will be okay" He said teasing, Goku shot him a glare "Hn" He huffed out then laied down, Gojyo sat down then picked his cards back up and started playing with Hakkai.

**...**

**(A/N) Well that's end of chappy one hehehe I hope everyone liked it and I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC an Please Review!**


	2. Why Are They After Her?

**(A/N) Okay Enjoy chappy two!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Saiyuki!**

**...**

"I thought we picked everything up yesterday" Gojyo whined walking through town with the other three, Sanzo shoots him a glare "Well if someone would stop smoking my cigurettes we wouldn't have to come" Sanzo said harshly.

Gojyo glares back "Because your such a cheap ass I didn't have any Cigs!" Gojyo yelled, Sanzo gets out his gun and points it right at Gojyo's head "Shut up!" He yelled, Hakkai sighed.

"Now now stop fighting" He said with his smile "Ruu" The dragon let out agreeing with Hakkai, Sanzo puts his gun down to his side "Lets just get this over with and leave this town" Sanzo said walking then everyone followed behind him.

"Please go away!" They all turned to the scream then the girl came running towards them looking behind her, They knew something was wrong "What is it?" Goku asked running infront of her, The girl stopped at looked up at him.

"It's nothing" She said looking back behind her, Goku grabbed her shoulders "Why were you running?" Goku asked the girl looked back at him "Let me go!" She yelled then slapped his hands away and took off running.

"Get back here!" A man yelled which made the four look at him and another man following beside him, They watched the two hooded men run where the girl just went.

"Seems like Sanzo was right" Hakkai said looking at Sanzo "What do we do?" Gojyo asked looking at him aswell "It's not my problem" Sanzo said then started walking "How could you say that!" Goku yelled.

Sanzo shot him a look "Cause I can" Goku let out a grunt "No please!" They all look behind them after they hear a scream, Goku took off running "Goku wait!" Hakkai yelled running after him.

Gojyo was worried about the girl too so he took off running, Sanzo sighed "Stupid kid" He groaned out running behind them.

"Please leave me alone" The girl said backing up against a wall, The two hooded men got closer "Nowhere to run now girl" One said chuckling, The girl looked around and ofcorse nowhere to go.

"I didn't do anything to you" She said pressing up against the stone wall "Yes you did!" The other yelled out running for her, She sqeaked as the man picked her up by the throat.

"What?" She groaned out, The man's grip got slightly tighter which made the girl grab his wrist and sqeeze "You killed our brother!" The other man yelled out "Let her go!" Goku yelled pointing at the man holding up the girl.

"You dare to interupt us?!" The man yelled closest to Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo run up looking at them "Ruko take care of that little brat!" The man said still holding up the girl.

"Don't worry Kida I'll take care of him" Ruko said smirking and putting his hood down, Kida looked back at the girl and continued to choke her "I said let her go demon!" Goku yelled making a fist, Kiba smirked at Goku.

"She's ours!" Ruko yelled getting out a mace, Gojyo started to go for him but Hakkai grabbed his jacket "No let Goku handle this one" Hakkai said then Gojyo just let out a grunt and watched.

"Die you brat!" Ruko yelled running for Goku, Goku jumped up in the air by the time Ruko looked up Goku was coming down and he kicked the demon in his head "Damn kid" Ruko said jumping back and wiping away some blood.

"Ruko can't you handle this little boy?" Kida asked looking at his younger brother "Brother he'll regret ever meeting us!" Ruko yelled raising up his mace and going for Goku again, Goku dodged the swing by the mace and punched Ruko in the stomach then kicked him.

Sanzo ran up**(Finally)**asRuko slammed right into the wall coughing up blood then dropped his mace "No Ruko!" Kida yelled looking at his dieing brother "Kill her now Ki-da" Ruko breathed out then fell face first on the ground.

"I'll kill you after I'm done with her!" Kida yelled then gripped the girl's throat harder, The girl whined out with tears rolling down her face "Shut the hell up" Sanzo said and aimed his gun right at Kida's head then pulled the trigger.

Kida let go of the girl and looked at Sanzo "How?" He breathed out then fell on the ground and the girl fell to her knees still with tears, She looked at the four and smiled then she fell to the ground.

Hakkai ran over to the girl "Hakkai is she okay?" Gojyo asked running to the two with Goku behind him, Hakkai picked the girl up "She's just passed out she'll be fine" Hakkai said smiling.

Goku smiled and Gojyo let out a sigh "Well what do you think we should do?" Gojyo asked getting out a cigurette, Hakkai looked back down at the girl "I think we should take her back to the inn" He replied then Sanzo walked up.

"No we're not going to take care of another brat" He said harshly, The three looked at him "We just can't leave her out here" Goku whined, Sanzo turned around "Yea we can" He said then started walking off.

"Well I'm taking her back to the inn" Hakkai said standing up with the girl still in his arms, Sanzo looked back at him "I said no" He said again harshly, Hakkai glared at Sanzo "I said I'm taking her" Hakkai said so coldly that Gojyo and Goku shivered in fear.

Sanzo turned back around looking away from everyone "Fine do what you want with her!" He yelled out then started walking, Hakkai smiled like he always does and walked up behind Sanzo with Gojyo and Goku beside him.

"Thank you" Hakkai said, Goku looked at the girl's face "She's pretty" He thought out loud without knowing it, Hakkai and Gojyo smirked at him "Yes she is" Hakkai said smiling, Goku looked at him and smiled back.

"Yea she's really pretty" Gojyo said teasingly, Goku looked at him and brushed it off "Does Sanzo think she's pretty?" Goku asked having that adorable face he has when he's thinking, Hakkai looked at Sanzo.

"I don't know, He might" Hakkai replied looking down at the girl, Goku and Gojyo looked at her aswell "I wonder if she's been with a man" Gojyo said smirking, Hakkai and Goku looked at him.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai scolded, Goku was trying to figure out what that meant "I was just wondering" Gojyo said taking his cigurette and flicking the ashes off, Hakkai looked at Goku.

"Goku don't listen to Gojyo" Hakkai said smiling, Goku looked up at him "What did he mean?" Goku asked having that confused look, Hakkai chuckled "Nothing" He replied then looked at Gojyo cause he chuckled.

"You know Goku has to learn about this stuff sometime" Gojyo said sticking his cigurette back in his mouth "Sanzo just hasn't got around to it" Hakkai said looking at Sanzo, Gojyo looked at Goku.

"He should be old enough" Gojyo said which made Goku look at him "Old enough for what?" Goku asked still confused, Hakkai looked at him "We'll tell you later" Hakkai replied, Goku looked back at the girl.

"Oh okay" He said then noticed something on her neck, He pushes her hair outta the way "Goku what are you doing?" Gojyo asked looking at him slightly confused.

"Look at this" Goku replied pointing at a mark, Hakkai and Gojyo stop walking and look at the mark "That's just where she was being choked" Gojyo said taking his fingers across it, Sanzo stops at looks back at the others.

"But it looks weird" Goku said staring at it, Hakkai takes his fingers across as Gojyo holds up the girls legs "Well Goku it does feel weird but it's probably just where she was being choked" Hakkai said then took his hand back to her legs, Hakkai looked at Gojyo as he wouldn't let go of her legs.

"Gojyo move your hand" Hakkai said actully nice but it kinda creeped Gojyo out, Gojyo took his hand back to his side then Sanzo walked up "What are you guys doing?" Sanzo asked annoyed, The guys look up at him and smile.

"Nothing just looking at something" Gojyo said then Sanzo raised a eye brow "If you three are going to do anything to her wait till you get in your rooms" Sanzo said then the three fell silent.

"We w-was looking at th-this" Hakkai said pointing at a mark, Sanzo leaned in abit to look then he pulled back "I don't see anything important" He said then turned around and contiued to walk back to the inn.

"You don't?" Goku asked confused, Hakkai and Gojyo started walking behind Sanzo "Come on Goku" Hakkai said looking back at him, Goku ran up beside of Hakkai. After several minutes they get to the inn and walk to the hall with all their rooms.

"Well whose room is she staying in?" Gojyo asked smirking, Hakkai looked down at the girl "My room" Goku said happily, Hakkai and Gojyo looked at him "You wouldn't know what to do" Gojyo said smirking again, Hakkai turned around to look at him.

"Gojyo she's not staying in your room either" Hakkai said smiling, Gojyo let out a grunt "Awww come on" Gojyo said poking Hakkai in his side, Hakkai looked at Sanzo "I think she should stay in Sanzo's room" Goku and Gojyo fell silent, Sanzo was in his room getting a cigurette but he dropped it when he heard Hakkai.

Sanzo glared at Hakkai "No!" Sanzo yelled, Hakkai chuckled "She isn't going to be alot of trouble" Hakkai said walking into Sanzo's room, Sanzo watched him as he went over and put the girl in his bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Sanzo asked bending down and picking his cigurette up, Hakkai turned around and smiled "If you have to you can sleep on the couch" He replied, Sanzo broke his cigurette between his fingers.

He looked at Hakkai "No she'll be the one on the couch" Sanzo said then laied his cigurette on the table and got out another one, Hakkai slid a chair up to the bed and started to checking the girl "Heh you could sleep in the bed with her" Gojyo suggested walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Sanzo shot him a look "Shut up" He said then popped the cig in his mouth, Gojyo put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs "I was just suggesting anyway It's probably been awhile" Gojyo said which made Sanzo snap, Sanzo got out his gun and fired it.

Which made Hakkai,Goku,and Gojyo jump "Sanzo" Goku whined out infront of Sanzo, Sanzo glared down at him "What?!" He asked annoyed "Do you think she's pretty?" Goku asked which made Hakkai and Gojyo look at Sanzo in amusment.

"No I don't!" Sanzo yelled which made Goku shudder, Goku looked at the ground "Oh I think she is" He said then walked over to the couch with Gojyo and sat down, Gojyo propped his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I bet he thinks she is too just he's hiding it" Gojyo said which made Goku smile "Really?" Goku asked perking up, Gojyo put his hand back behind his head "Yep" He replied smirking.

"Well she has some bruses but she just needs her rest" Hakkai said sitting up, Goku and Gojyo look at him "How long will she be asleep?" Goku asked sitting up, Hakkai walked over and smiled at him.

"I don't know for sure but let her rest" He replied then walked over to Sanzo leaned in and whispered something in his ear, Sanzo perked up when he heard what Hakkai had whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" Sanzo asked flicking the ashes off his cig as Hakkai stood up "I'm not for sure but It's a very strong possibility" Hakkai replied then turned for the door, Sanzo stuck the cig back in his mouth "You better be right" He said then looked at the two on the couch, Goku and Gojyo looked at him curiously.

"If it's true what are you going to do?" Hakkai asked looking over his shoulder, Sanzo then looked down at the table "We'll keep her under watch" Sanzo said then looked at Gojyo and Goku after he heard them gasp.

"What?" Sanzo asked, Goku ran up to Sanzo and Gojyo ran up to Hakkai "Are we keeping her?" Goku asked getting in Sanzo's face "What were you and Sanzo talking about?" Gojyo asked acting like alittle kid.

"Maybe now get out of my face!" Sanzo yelled hitting Goku in the head with his paper fan "I'll tell you later" Hakkai replied then the dragon slapped Gojyo in the face as it was flying in.

"Owww" Goku said sitting on the floor rubbing his head, Gojyo rubbed a red mark across his nose "Damn" He let out, Hakkai chuckled and petted the dragon on it's head "Chuu" It let out happily.

"Now go sit down" Sanzo ordered flicking his cig again, Goku jumped off the floor "Okay" He said then walked over on the couch and sat down, Hakkai walked out the door with Gojyo following.

"I can't get any peace" Sanzo said sticking the cig back in his mouth, Goku turned over to face the girl and smiled **'We might actully have her follow us, Cool!' **Goku thought happily, Sanzo looked over at the girl too.

**'Is what Hakkai told me true? Well if it is I'm going to have another annoying brat with us, Damnit!' **Sanzo thought then looked back down at the table, Goku started to get sleepy so he fell asleep. Hakkai was telling Gojyo about his findings**(lol) **and Gojyo listened and smirked.

**...**

**(A/N) I hope everyone liked this chappy heh oh the girls name will appear in next chapter okay well please Review!**


	3. Sai wakes up, Sanzo and Sai all alone

**(A/N) Okay Chappy three enjoy! Oh This chappy is perverted and some of them will be, Mostly perverted thinking!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Saiyuki**

**...**

"When do you think she'll get up?" Goku asked sitting by the bed**(Which was the chair that Hakkai was useing last night.. Hakkai: Yea It's very soft..) **"I don't know" Gojyo said sitting on the couch with his hands behind his head and eyes closed, Goku looks at Hakkai which he's sitting infront of Sanzo "Hakkai when do you think?" He asked then Hakkai looked over his shoulder.

"Should be any time now" Hakkai replied smiling, Goku looked back at the girl "I want her to get up now" Goku said in a whiny voice then jumped after the girl moved "Woah" Goku let out which made Gojyo open his eyes.

"What is it?" Gojyo asked not really interested, Goku looked at him smiling really big "I think she's waking up" Goku said then Hakkai and Gojyo jumped outta their seats and walked over to the bed.

Sanzo just peeked from his paper and watched, The girl opened her eyes to see three smiling guys "AAAHHHH!!" She screamed then sat up and pushed herself against the wall.

"Calm down" Hakkai said sweetly as possible, The girl tilted her head "Remember us?" Gojyo asked pointing at himself, The girl's eyes widen "Oh yea I remember you guys but where am I?" She asked looking around to see Sanzo at the table.

"Your at the inn" Goku said happily, The girl looked at him then jerked when she remembered the alley "Where's those men?" She asked getting scared "Don't worry they won't be bothering you anymore" Gojyo said smirking, The girl looked at him and shivered.

"But can you tell us why they were chasing you?" Hakkai asked, The girl pulled her knees to her face**(Oh she was wearing blue jeans with a white and red striped shirt and she had shoulder lenth brown hair with blond strikes also brown eyes..Goku: Hey you look like that now and your really pretty..Me:Thanks -blushes-)**

"They said I killed their brother" She said hugging her knees, Hakkai leaned alittle closer "Did you?" He asked and the girl looked up at him "No I didn't I don't remember a thing about it" She replied trying to hold back tears.

"How about that mark?" Gojyo asked pushing her hair and touching her neck which made her blush "I had it for as long as I could remember" She replied still blushing, Gojyo pulled his hand away "It almost looks like you got bit" He said putting a cigurette in his mouth, The girl watched him.

"I really don't remember if I did, I can't remember anything really" She said hugging her knees again "What's your name anyway?" Goku asked leaning closer, The girl looked at him and blushed "I've been called Sierra a couple of times but I like the name Sai better" Sai answered, Goku smiled.

"Hi Sai I'm Goku" He said happily, Sai smiled "And I'm Gojyo" Gojyo said pointing at himself again, Hakkai smiled "That's Hakkai" Goku said pointing at the man in the green "Hi" Sai said blushing**(She never thought she would be with four very cute/hot men... Gojyo: Thank you your hot too... Me: -blushes-)**

"So it's possible you could've did it" Hakkai said looking serious at Sai, She looked down at her knees "It's possible but I would never kill anyone" Sai said grinding her teeth, Hakkai stood up and smiled.

"Goku Gojyo come to town with me" He said which made Goku and Gojyo look at him "Why?" Goku asked "We need to pick up some more stuff" Hakkai replied happily, Gojyo let out a groan "I thought we did all that yesterday" He whined out, Sai watched them.

"Yes but we got a visiter so we have to get more" Hakkai said then started walking out the door, Sai jumped outta bed "Woah you don't have to, I'll leave" Sai said looking at Hakkai, Everyone looked at her even Sanzo.

"No you stay till we get back" Goku said waving at her "Really are you sure?" Sai asked watching them, Gojyo and Hakkai smiled and nodded "Thank you" Sai said looking down and blushing, Gojyo and Hakkai then turned to Sanzo.

"Be nice to her Sanzo" Gojyo said smirking, Sanzo looked up from his paper "Shut up" He said harshly and looked back at his paper "You two play nice" Hakkai said chuckling, Sanzo shot him a glare "Just leave already!" He yelled then Goku,Gojyo,and Hakkai walked out the door.

Before the door closed Goku peeked his head through "Sanzo don't be mean and chase her away" Goku said like he was talking to a kid "Shut The Hell Up And Leave!!" Sanzo yelled throwing his tea cup, Goku quickly shut the door and the cup broke on contact and tea poured down it.

Sanzo huffed then looked back at his paper and it was quiet for a few minutes till "Sanzo" Sai almost whispered, He didn't even bother to look up from his paper "What?" He asked flipping a page, Sai looked at the door "That tea is going to ruin the floor" Sai said looking at the tea as it slowly ran to the couch.

"So" Sanzo said flicking his cigurette, Sai stood up "Well when the others come back they might slip and fall" Sai said looking over at Sanzo, He started to get annoyed "Clean it up then!" He yelled, Sai jerked then looked around and spotted a different door.

"Where does that lead?" Sai asked pointing at the door, Sanzo looked up from his paper at the door "It's a closet" He replied then continued reading his paper, Sai walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

"Eeep" She let out as cleaning products came falling outta the little space all over the floor, Sanzo peeked from his paper and watched her "Sorry" Sai said quietly then bent down and started picking them up, She would put to the side what she could use and the rest back in the closet.

She pushed the door shut and breathed out when she was done, Sanzo watched her in slight amusment "Okay now to clean this mess up" Sai whispered to herself but Sanzo could hear**(Maybe he has super hearing like a dog -giggles-... Sanzo: What?! -gets out paper fan-... Me: Nothing nothing! -Runs away-)**

Sai walked over to the tea mess and ripped a couple of paper towel sheets off and started wiping up, After that she got a spray bottle and squirted it on the floor and wiped it up more.

"Only the door's left" Sai whispered to herself again and Sanzo continued to watch, She sprayed some on the door then ripped off more sheets and wiped it off "I'm done" Sai said standing back and breathing in the lemon smell, Sanzo huffed then looked back at his paper and Sai looked at him.

"Sanzo" She said taking the cleaning products back, She open the door and caught everything before it could fall "What?" He asked putting out his cigurette, Sai put everything back and shut the door.

"Where's the tea?" She asked walking over and picking up the soaked paper towels and threw them in the trash, Sanzo flipped a page "In there" He replied pointing behind him, Sai looked at where he was pointing "I didn't even know that was there" She said walking over to the doorway and peeked in.

"Hn" Sanzo let out reading his paper then Sai smiled and walked in, Sanzo put his hand under his chin and read his paper in peace "Humm this must be the tea pot" Sai said to herself looking through the small kitchen, She opened the cabinets and got out a green tea cup.

"I hope it's still hot" Sai said as she poured the tea, She got out a spoon and dipped in it tea and brought it up to her mouth then tasted it "Blak" Sai said as she wiped her mouth, She looked at the disgusting tea "How can he drink this?" Sai said picking up the tea cup, She smiled and took out a vile from her shirt then sprinkled it over the tea.

"It's still hot this tea good now heh" Sai said to herself again then put the vile back in her shirt, She walked back into the main room and went over to Sanzo's small table "Here" Sai said sweetly then laied the cup down.

Sanzo looked from his paper, Sai blushed as he looked at her and he looked so hot "Why?" Sanzo asked eyeing her, Sai snapped outta her thoughts "I j-just wa-wanted to th-thank you" Sanzo picked the tea up and took a sip.

Sai watched him waiting for his reaction, He put the cup back down and looked back at his paper "Is it any good?" Sai asked, Sanzo shot a look at her "What did you put in it?" He asked eyeing her, Sai jumped and smiled.

"I don't know what you mean" Sai replied, Sanzo got out his paper fan and hit Sai on the head then she fell to her knees rubbing her head "Owww that hurts" Sai whined out, Sanzo gets ready to swing again "Wait!" Sai yells and Sanzo stops.

Sanzo watches as Sai pulls the vile from her shirt, She popped it open "I just put alittle of this in it" Sai said handing the vile to Sanzo, Sanzo took it and inspected it "What the hell is this" He asked putting it down on the table.

"It's the perfect mixture of fruits and vegitables that I grounded up" Sai replied watching Sanzo's expression, He took the vile up and sniffed it "No don.." She was cut off by Sanzo sneezing, He wiped his nose and handed the vile back to her.

"Damnit" He said then sneezed again, Sai put the cap back on "Yea It's like pepper" Sai said then flinched at Sanzo sneezing again, Sanzo wiped his nose again "Hold on" Sai said then grabbed Sanzo's face, Sanzo slapped her hands away "What the hell are you doing?" He asked pushing her hands away.

"Calm down I'm trying to help" Sai said then Sanzo sneezed in her face, Sai wiped her face off "Stay away from me" Sanzo said wiping his nose then Sai took her chance, She quickly grabbed his head and turned him to face her before he could push her away she blew in his face.

He pushed her off standing up "What The Hell!" He yelled but it was silent, Sai smirked "Why ain't you sneezing anymore?" Sai asked, Sanzo sat back down "Just shut up" He said then picked his paper up, Sai chuckled and walked over to a endtable by the couch.

"Are these cards?" She asked picking a deck up, Sanzo grunted "Yes they are" Sanzo replied taking a sip of the tea then he looks down at it **'Damn girl messing with my tea but it is good' **Sanzo thought then looked back to his paper.

"Can I play with them?" Sai asked, Sanzo peeked from his paper to see Sai looking at him all cute "Their not mine" Sanzo replied looking back to his paper, Sai looked at them and started to put them down "If it will make you quiet" Sanzo said flipping a page, Sai looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you" She said quietly and sat down on the floor then started laying them out, Sanzo took another sip of his tea.

**...With The Other Three...**

"Hey Hakkai do you trust Sanzo alone with her?" Goku asked carrying some bags back to the inn, Hakkai looked at him "I don't think he'll hurt her" Hakkai replied, Gojyo wanted in on the conversation "You never know she could just say one thing thing and he'll go off shooting that pistol of his" Gojyo said then Goku looked at him in horror.

"He Wouldn't!" Goku said in a shocked gasp, Hakkai looked at him and smiled a chuckling smile "He might" Hakkai said then Goku's eyes widen "There's no telling what he's doing to her now" Gojyo said then flinched at Goku's reaction.

"Lets hurry up and get back!" Goku yelled running for the inn, Gojyo and Hakkai sighed then ran behind him.

**...Back With Sai and Sanzo...**

Several minutes have passed and it's been uber quiet, Sanzo would peek from his paper to see Sai putting her finger to her chin.

Sanzo drunk half his tea and went to get a cigurette, He took out the pack and opened it to see it was empty he grunted and squeezed it "Damn" He whispered but Sai heard, She looked up from her cards.

"What is it?" She asked, Sanzo looked at her then stood up "Wait here" He said then started walking for the door, Sai jumped up and walked infront of him "Where are you going?" She asked sweetly as possible, Sanzo glared at her "I'm getting Gojyo's cigurettes" He replied, Sai smiled.

"Let me go get them" She said happily, Sanzo started walking back to his seat "Fine" He said then sat down "Be right back" She said then opened the door and walked out, Sanzo picked his paper back up and looked at the closed door.

Sai walked to the door infront of Sanzo's door and opened it then peeked in "I think this is Hakkai's room" She let out looking to see it uber neat and a green shirt folded neatly on the bed, She closed the door and went for the one on it's left.

She opened it and was slightly shocked at the sight "I'm guessing this is Goku's" She said as she saw bags and clothes thrown everywhere "For them just staying here for alittle bit he sure gets the room messy" She said then closed the door, She looked behind her to see one more door.

"This has to be his" She said as she opened the door to see it was between neat and messy it was normal "Now where is the cigurettes" She asked herself walking in his room then spotted the cigurettes on a table, She went over to them and picked the pack up.

"Ah here they are" She said happily then noticed something on his bed, She smirked "I wonder what this is" She creeped over to his bed then bent down and picked it up "A maid dress" Sai said then put it up to her.

"Is it for him? No it's way to small for him well anyone for that matter" Sai said then twirled around and noticed something "It would fit me perfectly" She froze up and threw the dress on his bed "He wouldn't" She said gasping, Sai quickly grabbed the pack of cigurettes and ran out the door.

She ran into Sanzo's room catching her breath, Sanzo looked up at her "What is it?" He asked, Sai stood up with her hand on her chest "Oh it's nothing" She replied blushing bad, Sanzo eyed her as she walked over.

"Here ya go" Sai said puting the pack on the table, Sanzo slid it over to himself and opened it "How long will they be gone?" Sai asked looking out the window which the table was infront of it, Sanzo got out a cigurette.

"I don't know" He replied popping it in his mouth, Sai put her arms on the table and went on her knees then laied her head in her arms "What are you doing?" Sanzo asked lighting his cig, Sai looked up at him through her bangs.

"Just thinking" She replied then closed her eyes, Sanzo just leaned back in his chair smoking**(He was done with his paper right now) **Sai looked at him after a couple of minutes "Sanzo" She almost whispered, Sanzo looked at her.

"What?" He asked getting slight annoyed "Did you see that thing Gojyo has?" She asked raising her head up, Sanzo fell quiet then got out his paper fan "No I Haven't And I Never Will!" He replied hitting her head and slamming her head back into the table, She held her nose then the door started to open.

When she went to look and stand up she tripped and fell on Sanzo "Sanzo we're back" Hakkai said happily "Where's Sai I ho..." Goku paused at the sight infront of him "What is it Go..." Gojyo said walking in and saw the same sight, Hakkai walked in and was shocked.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai scolded, Sanzo looked at him "What?!" He asked trying to stand up but couldn't he looked down "What The Hell Is This!!" Gojyo yelled pointing at Sanzo, Sanzo looked up at him "Shut Up It Isn't What You Think!!" He yelled trying to get up again but failed.

"My Head" Sai said rubbing the back of her head**(Psst The guys only heard 'head' lol ackward, Oh yea Shes on her knees with her head face first in Sanzo's lap hehe)**

Everyone froze and stared at Sai, "Yea Right!" Gojyo yelled sarcastly, Sai slowly raised up and looked around to see Hakkai and Goku staring like they saw a ghost "What?" She asked uber confused, Hakkai swallowed "You got something on your face" Hakkai said pointing at her face from afar.

Sai got that confused look "Where?" She asked then Gojyo took his finger to his lips "There" He said then Sai took her finger over her lips and pulled away to see white "Oh It must've came from my shirt" Sai said then tasted it, The three froze up thinking the same thing **'Ewww' **

"Still tastes good" Sai almost whispered then she looked up at the horrified three "Oh want some?" She asked curiously, Gojyo and Hakkai jumped back "No!" They yelled shocked, Goku got confused look on his face**(So cute!) **

"Wait what was that?" Goku asked then Sai reached in her shirt "This" She said then quickly pulled out a vile, Gojyo and Hakkai watched calming down "What is that?" Goku asked walking up to her, She popped the cap off.

**(It's powder but to them it didn't look like powder well it was white and she had just said 'head' what would you think it was?)**

"Here try it" Sai said grabbing Goku's finger and sprinkled just alittle bit then popped the cap back on, She put it back in it's place "Just don't sniff it Sanzo made that mistake and I had to blow.." She was paused by Sanzo slapping her on the head with his fan, She fell to her knees holding her head.

"What did I do?" She asked with slight tears in her eyes, Sanzo put his fan away "Shut The Hell Up!!" He yelled which made her flinch "Sanzo I thought you knew better" Hakkai scolded pointing a finger at him, Sanzo glared at him "It was nothing" He said bluntly then walked over to the table and sat down.

"We believe that" Gojyo said walking up to me as I was still on the floor "Sai what were you doing?" Gojyo asked looking down at her, She looked up at him "What do you mean?" She asked confused, Gojyo sighed.

"Did you" Gojyo bent down and whispered something in her ear, Sai's eyes widen then Gojyo stood up straight "Well did you?" Gojyo asked "No I didn't, We wasn't..I just tripped!" She yelled blushing madly, Gojyo looked at Hakkai.

"Do you believe it?" Gojyo asked Hakkai, Hakkai smiled then looked at Sai "Yes I don't think she would do something so early" He replied then Gojyo looked at Sanzo "You know he could've forced her to" Gojyo said then Hakkai looked at Sanzo which Sanzo was trying to stay calm.

"He could've" Hakkai said putting his finger to his chin, Sanzo snapped and stood up at shot a glare at the two "I Didn't!" Sanzo yelled which made everyone flinch except Goku, Sai slowly stood up still looking at Sanzo.

**'Should I try it? I know it's not poison well here I go' **Goku thought as he licked his finger and his eyes widen, Sai looked at him and jumped when she saw him look at her that way "That was really good" Goku said then Sai put her hand to her chest.

"Thank you I made it myself" She replied then Goku smiled really big "Really how?" He asked leaning in closer, Sai looked at his face as it wasn't far away and blushed "I just grinded up some fruits and vegitables" She answered then Hakkai perked up.

"You made that" Hakkai asked walking over, Sai looked at him "Yea I kept trying different combinations till I found the one that will make anything taste good" She said getting the vile back out**(It's a small vile but It should've been empty by now)**

"May I try it?" Hakkai asked, Sai smiled "Sure" She replied then popped the cap back off, She grabbed Hakkai's finger and sprinkled alittle on his "Taste it" She said then watched as Hakkai put the tip of his finger in his mouth, Hakkai pulled his finger back and smiled.

"That's really good" He said then Gojyo had to try it, Gojyo got up behind her "Lemme try it" Gojyo said, Sai turned around "O-Okay" She replied then grabbed Gojyo's finger, He pulled back "No lets try it the other way" He said then grabbed the vile.

"Huh?" Sai asked then Gojyo grabbed her finger, He sprinkled the yummy powder on her finger "I already know what it tastes like" She said but jumped when Gojyo popped her finger in his mouth, She blushed then Gojyo pulled her finger out and licked his lips.

"Wow that's good" He replied, She took her hand to her chest and blushed "Gojyo!" Goku yelled to have Gojyo look at him "What?" He asked slight annoyed "Why did you do that for?!" He asked then Sai remembered that Gojyo still had her vile.

"Gojyo can I have my vile back" She asked sweetly as possible "Cause I wanted to!" Gojyo yelled not hearing Sai, Sai walked up to him and slightly tugged on his jacket "What?" He asked looking at her, She held her hands up to her chest looking down blushing**(Like a little shy girl) **

"My vile" Sai said holding out her hand smiling, Gojyo looked at her hand then at his "Uh I don't have it" He replied then Sai looked around pankicly "There it is" Goku yelled pointing over at the couch, Sai looked at towards the couch the see the vile rolling up under it "No" Sai said then ran over to it but it was to late.

She sighed and got on her knees and peeked up under the couch, She took her hand up under it and laied down "Can you get it?" Hakkai asked walking over, Sai pushed herself up under there more "Almost" She breathed out then she pushed to hard and well got stuck.

"I got it" Sai said happily then tried to get out "Uh I think I'm stuck" She said wiggling her legs around, Gojyo and Goku walk over and grab her legs and start pulling "Owww!" Sai screams out, They stop and look at Hakkai "What do we do?" Gojyo asked, Hakkai chuckled looking down at her.

"Well just keep pulling you'll have to get her out sometime" He replied kneeling down to look up under the couch, Sai looked at him and tried her best to shake her head "Sorry Sai" Hakkai said and then looked at Goku and Gojyo.

"Go ahead" Hakkai said then the two nodded and started pulling, Sai grunted grinding her teeth "She's really stuck" Gojyo said putting a foot on the couch "Yea" Goku agreed putting a foot on the couch too.

Sai felt her slowly move, Goku and Gojyo start pulling as hard as they could "Owwie" Sai let out then the two pulled her out from under the couch, Sai,Goku and Gojyo take off flying and land on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Hakkai asked walking over to see that Goku and Gojyo was laying against the wall with Sai laying across their laps "I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry I'm blue I'm sorry about all the things I said to you" Sai sang with her eyes going around like swirls.

"What?" Goku,Gojyo and Hakkai asked eyeing her, Sai shook her head snapping outta it "That hurt" She said sitting up rubbing her head then Sai noticed something weird, She looked behind her to see Goku looking straight at her "S-Sorry" She said blushing.

Goku just stared into her eyes then he slowly started leaning in closer, Sai just blushed worse staring into his eyes then Gojyo grabbed Sai's shoulders and pulled her closer to him which snapped Goku outta his little spell.

"Gojyo" Sai said putting her hand to her chest**(She was in Goku's lap now she's in Gojyo's lap) **Hakkai put out his hand "He needs to learn" Gojyo said then Sai grabbed Hakkai's hand and he helped her off the bed**(What a gentle man... Hakkai: Thank you)**

"Learn what?" Goku asked slowly getting off the bed, Gojyo hopped off the bed "Nevermind what he says" Hakkai said letting go of Sai's hand, Sai looked over at Sanzo then she turned to Hakkai "Why is he so quiet?" She asked confused.

"He's just thinking" Hakkai replied smiling, Sai nods looking back at Sanzo "So Sai" Goku said, Sai looked at him "Huh?" She asked, Goku smiled his big grin "How did you even get under the couch?" He asked, Sai looked at the couch it was pretty low down "Seriously I have no idea" She replied trying to figure out how.

"Actully it looks impossible" Gojyo added, Sai nodded in agreement "Well anyway Hakkai when are you making food?" Goku asked holding his stomach "Well I ha.." Hakkai and everyone paused as Sai's stomach growled louder then they have ever heard.

"Ummm Sai how long has it been since you ate?" Hakkai asked smiling, Sai put her hands over her stomach blushing "About four days maybe longer" She replied then Hakkai,Goku,Gojyo gasp "You must be starving!" Gojyo yelled still shocked.

"I'll go and start cooking" Hakkai said walking over picking up a few bags that Goku and Gojyo dropped on the floor then walked into the kitchen, Sai watched him then looked at Gojyo and Goku "Sit down" Gojyo said patting the bed, Sai nodded and sat down.

"I can't believe you didn't eat in four days! I would've died!" Goku yelled still in alot of shock,Sai blushed "Well I don't exactly have a home so It was hard for me to get food" She said, She was shocked when Goku hugged her.

"We always have food" Goku said squeezing her tighter, Sai looked to Gojyo for help "Go-Gojyo h-help" Sai breathed out then Gojyo smirked "Ok Goku I think your hurting her" Gojyo said with a cigurette in his mouth, Goku lets go of Sai.

"I'm sorry" Goku apologized but Sai smiled blushing "It's Okay" She replied then looked at Sanzo as he grunted, He stood up all of a sudden "I need to talk to you!" He yelled fustrated, Sai eeped as Sanzo walked infront of her.

"W-Why?" She stuttered out, Sanzo grinded his teeth and grabbed her wrist roughly "Come on" He said dragging her out the door, Sai grunted at the pain "Sa-Sanzo" Sai grunted out closing her eyes, Sanzo went into Hakkai's room and shut the door then locked it.

"Uh S-Sanzo what are y-you d-doing?" Sai stuttered as she looked up at him, He looked down at her with his violet eyes "I've been thinking and it's annoying!" Sanzo yelled for no reason, Sai flinched.

"About w-what?" Sai asked then Sanzo dragged her over to Hakkai's bed, He more less picked her up and sat her on the bed "That mark" Sanzo said touching her neck where the black and red bite looking mark was, Sai blushed.

"Are you a yokai?" Sanzo asked then Sai's eyes flew open, She looked at him in shock "N-No" She replied, Sanzo got out his pistol and put it right up to her head "Tell me the truth" He demanded as he looked uber serious, Sai stared at the gun in fear then looked at Sanzo.

"I am telling the truth" She said then Sanzo fired his gun, Sai closed her eyes but opened them to see Sanzo aiming right by her head "Next time I won't miss" He said bluntly then put it back to her forehead, Sai jerked.

"I'm not a yokai" Sai said with slight tears in her eyes, Sanzo grunted then put his gun back to his side "You may look normal but your a yokai!" He yelled, Sai shivered then something fell outta her blue jean pocket and they both eyed it.

"What is that?" Sanzo asked glaring at Sai, She looked down at the bed to see a photo face down "It's a picture" Sai replied then picked up the photo, Her eyes flew open "M-Mi.." Sai stuttered out then Sanzo walked over to peek at the photo.

"What?" Sanzo asked as he couldn't see the small photo, Sai looked up at him with slight tears of happiness "It's Miko" She replied, Sanzo took the photo to see Sai having her arm drapped over Miko's shoulder and Miko making a peace sign.

"Who is Miko?" Sanzo asked then Sai's eyes went wide as memorys flew in her mind "AAAHHHH!!" Sai screamed holding her head, Sanzo eyed her in concern "M-Miko why did you have to go" Sai mumbled.

-Knock-Knock- "Sanzo what's wrong with Sai?" Goku asked concerned "Sanzo what are you doing?" Gojyo asked banging on the door, Sanzo grunted trying to ignore them...

****

...

(A/N) Done with chappy three I hope everyone likes it sorry if it is to perverted but I thought it would be uber funny!

Miko: I thought it was

Me: Britt your in next chap go away!

Britt (AKA Miko): Stacy(AKA Sai) I was getting bored I wanna hurry and pop up!

Me: Ummm Miko go and play with Dixie and Jazz or something till next chappy

Britt: Fine whatever! -Stomps over to Jazz and Dixie(AKA My doggies)

Me: If anyone got confused I'm Sai and Britt's Miko okay well I hope everyone likes this chappy!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Britt: Yes please

Me:...

Sanzo: You girls are so annoying! -gets out paper fan-

Me and Britt: AAAHHHH!!-runs out the door and hide behind Goku and Gojyo-


	4. Who's Miko? What happens to Sai at night

**(A/N) Ah chappy four heh well this one explains some stuff Enjoy!**

**Hakkai: Stacy doesn't own Saiyuki**

**Me: Thanks Hakkai -smiles-**

**(Me or someone in my room interupting the story)**

**'Someone thinking' **

"Talking out loud"

**Me: I think that about sums it up well enjoy!**

**...**

"Miko you'll get killed!" Sai screamed holding out her hand falling off the bed, Sanzo looked at her slightly confused "Who's Miko?" Goku asked putting his ear to the door, Gojyo kicked the door which made Goku flinch.

"Sanzo open the damn door!" Gojyo yelled kicking it again, Goku watched and tried to listen "Miko come back" Sai said starting to cry, Sanzo looked at the door then at Sai "Sai" He said, She just held her head kneeling down on the floor.

Sanzo grunted then turned to door as Gojyo continued to kick it, Sai looked at her tears as they fell to the ground "Why did you have to go Miko" Sai said still crying, Sanzo couldn't take it anymore then he walked over to the door and opened it.

Gojyo had his foot up for another kick and Goku fell in, Sai looked up to have tears rolling down her cheeks "Sai are you okay?" Goku asked looking up from the floor, Sai looked at the photo that was on the floor and she grabbed it.

"Miko" Sai mumbled standing up, Goku jumped off the floor and walked over to her "Who's Miko?" Goku asked looking at her, Sai wiped her tears away and pasted on a smile "She was my friend sister really" Sai replied then got a gasp outta Goku and Gojyo.

"Why didn't you tell us about her before?" Gojyo asked walking over completely forgeting about Sanzo, Sai got a depressed look "I forgot about her" Sai replied trying to hold back tears "How?" Both Goku and Gojyo asked then glared at eachother.

"I lost my memory but this picture somehow made me remember my sister" Sai said looking at the photo, Goku and Gojyo stare at it "Lemme see" Goku said then snatched the photo, Sai looked at her hand where it use to be then at the two as they stared at the photo.

"She looks almost just like you" Gojyo said staring at Miko, Sai smiled "She just has black and blue hair" Goku said then Gojyo grabbed the photo "Don't forget the big blue eyes" Gojyo added smirking, Sai smiles at the thought of her sister then Gojyo hands the photo back to her.

"My twin sister was always protective over me" Sai said holding her black cross necklace looking at he pic, Goku,Sanzo and Gojyo look shocked at her**(Sanzo not that much..)** "She's your twin sister?" Goku asked surprised "Yea this mark I have she has one on the other side of her neck" Sai replied rubbing her mark.

"Really" Goku and Gojyo let out "Where is she now?" Sanzo asked as he was still standing by the door, Sai looks up at him and closes her eyes "I don't know she left a couple weeks ago to find food and hasn't been back" Sai took a long sigh and walked over to Sanzo, She smiled at him

"So I don't know exactly where she is but she'll be back I know she will" Sai said smiling but it went to a frown quick "Well I'm sorry Sai" Goku said walking up behind her, Sai smiles at him "For what?" She asked putting on a smile.

"About your sister" Goku said putting a hand on her shoulder and having that sad face, Sai looked at his hand then at him "I'm alright really" She said putting her hand on his and blushing.

"Awww puppy love ain't it so cute" Gojyo said smirking walking over, Sai and Goku look surprised at him and blush "How is it puppy love?" Sai asks, Gojyo stops and starts to think.

"Never mind that!" Sanzo yelled which made the three jump, They look at Sanzo "Sanzo" Sai let out as she looked at his annoyed face, Sanzo's left eye brow twitched "Would you all just shut up!" He yelled then Sai looks at the ground and walks out of the room.

"Sai" Goku lets out then follows her, Gojyo and Sanzo watch as Sai and Goku walk into Sanzo's room**(Which Sanzo's room is the biggest his is the only one with a kitchen)**

"I think you scared her off" Gojyo said flicking his ashes out in the carpet, Sanzo shot him a look "Good" He said then walked back to his room, Gojyo chuckled then saw that his room door was cracked.

"Huh was somebody in my room?" He asked himself then walked in his room, He saw that the little maid dress has been messed with **'Who was in here?' **He asked himself again then went to get a cigurette and noticed that their gone "What?!" Gojyo asked furious.

"Sai are you okay?" Hakkai asked as she entered the room to have a frown, She looked at him as he was stirring something in a bowl "Yea just I remembered something" Sai said as she sat down where Sanzo alway sits, Goku walks in and sits down on the couch.

"Really what was it?" Hakkai asked as he walked over to her, Sai held up the photo to show Hakkai "Miko" Sai said then Hakkai paused as he saw the girl "She looks like you" Hakkai said then put the bowl down "May I?" He asked then Sai nodded.

He took the photo and looked it over "She's my older twin sister"**(Believe me It's possible) **"Well she's very pretty" Hakkai said happily, Sai looked into the bowl and started to stir it "Yea I know" Sai replied watching the white stuff go around and around.

"Where is she?" He asked putting the photo back down on the table, Sai tasted alittle bit of the white stuff and smiled "Yummy" She let out happily, Hakkai chuckled and grabbed the bowl "She's away somewhere" Sai said putting the photo into her pocket, Sanzo walks through the door.

"When will she be back?" Hakkai asked as he tasted the stuff himself, Sai looked out the window "I don't kn.." Sai was cut off when see saw someone that looked like her sister in a crowd, Goku,Hakkai and Sanzo eye her.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked having a really cute confused face, Sai looks at him "It's nothing" She replied then looked back out the window and sighed, Sanzo walked over and sat down infront of her.

He got out a cigurette as Gojyo walked in, Sanzo looked up at him as Gojyo pointed a finger towards him "You corrupt monk!" Gojyo yelled getting uber angry, Sanzo put the cig in his mouth "What?" Sanzo asked getting out a lighter.

"Those are mine!" Gojyo yelled walking over, Sai looked at them worried "So" Sanzo replied lighting his cigurette, Gojyo got furious "You was in my room messin with my stuff!" Gojyo yelled then Sai silently walked over to him.

"No I wasn't!" Sanzo yelled taking a draw, Gojyo huffed then felt something tag on his jacket "What?!" He asked loudly facing the person "Oh Sai" He let out looking at her weird as she had a scared face.

"Gojyo I'm sorry but I went into your room" Sai said as sweetly as possible, Gojyo looked Sanzo then back at her "So you saw my...thing" Gojyo said then Sanzo started choking on his cigurette and we heard something fall and break in the kitchen.

Goku fell of the couch face first, Gojyo and Sai looked around confused "Gojyo!" Hakkai yelled walking in the kitchen doorway, Sanzo was bent over coughing**(He swallowed his cigurette you know that had to taste bad... Sanzo: It did... Me: I knew it!)**

"What?" Gojyo asked confused, Sai had walked over and tried to help Sanzo but he would push her away "She Saw What?!" Goku asked jumping off the floor with his face red**(Floor meet Goku, Goku meet floor... Goku: We've meet before... Me: Wow)**

"Just a dress" Sai replied then paused at the thought of it, Sanzo stopped and looked at her "A dress" He coughed out, Goku sat indian style on the floor watching "I bought it" Gojyo replied then everyone fell silent.

"For you?" Goku asked, Gojyo looked at him ticked off "No!" Gojyo yelled then Sai got pink "I think it was for...me" Sai replied then everyone shifted their eyes to her "Really?" Hakkai asked rolling something white into a ball, Sai looked at the ground blushing worse.

"Yes" She replied then Gojyo sighed "Yea I bought it for her as a gift but since she saw it" Gojyo said then walked over to the door "I'll go get it" He replied, The four watched him leave "So his thing was this dress?" Hakkai asked going back into the kitchen getting out more white stuff.

"Uh-huh" Sai replied then looked at Sanzo as he was still coughing "Sanzo are you alright" Sai asked watching him trying to hide it "Yes" He coughed out, Sai walked over and looked him in the face "What are you.." He didn't get to finish as Sai blew in his face, Goku and Hakkai watched silently.

"Get the hell away!" Sanzo yelled as he pushed Sai into Hakkai, Sai fell ontop of Hakkai "Oof" Sai and Hakkai let out as they hit the ground, Sanzo look at them then notice he isn't coughing anymore.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Sanzo asked getting out another cigurette, Sai got up and watched as Hakkai stood up "Sorry" She said quietly to him, Hakkai just smiled and they looked at Sanzo.

"It's alittle thing I can do" Sai replied to get a huh outta Hakkai and Goku "What thing?" Goku asked tilting his head, Sai chuckled "Well If someone is coughing,sneezing,yawning well anything along those lines all I have to do is blow in their face and it'll go away" Sai replied happily.

"I know it's weird but my sister can do something different but I forget what it is" Sai said putting her finger to her chin thinking "Well I think it's pretty neat" Hakkai said chuckling and heading back into the kitchen, Goku smiles really big.

"Yea me too" He says very happily, Sai smiles "Thank you" She said then Gojyo walked back into the room, He had something black and white folded in his arms "Gojyo" Sai said sweetly tilting her head "This is what I got for her" He said then unfolded the small puffy maid dress.

**(Very small... Gojyo: Try this on Stacy... Me: Uh no thank you... Gojyo: -shoves very small black dress in my face- Come on I bought it just for you -grabs my arm-... Me: Help -being dragged away by Gojyo into another room-... Goku: Nooo! -stratches at the closed door like a doggy-)**

"What The Hell Is That!" Sanzo yelled looking at the dress disgusted, Goku looks at the dress then at Sai and he blushes as he thinks what she would look like in it "It's a dress" Gojyo replied smirking, Sai looked at Sanzo then at Goku.

"Goku are you alright?" Sai asked worried, Goku was just dead staring at her with his face pink "Hide The Dress!" Hakkai yelled as he saw the look on Goku's face, Gojyo looked at Hakkai then at Goku "Crap" Gojyo let out as he put the dress behind his back.

Sai looked at them "What is it?" Sai asked then eeped as Goku ran and glomped her, The two fell to the ground "Damnit Gojyo look what you did!" Sanzo yelled as he watched Sai struggled against Goku, Goku was hugging Sai and breathing hard.

"Gojyo help me get Goku off Sai" Hakkai said as he ran over and grabbed one of Goku's arms "Okay" Gojyo said as he ran over and grabbed Goku's other arm, Sai blushed as she could feel Goku's breath on her neck.

Sanzo eyed her expression "Sai your not enjoying this are you?!" Sanzo yelled, Sai jumped then looked at him shocked "N-No" She replied blushing even more, Gojyo stopped and smirked at her "I think she is" Gojyo said then Sai looked at him.

"I'm not" Sai replied then closed her eyes as she had a feeling in her stomach, Hakkai chuckled "Yea you are" Gojyo said again leaning closer to her face**(Goku was ontop of her hugging her... Goku: Stacy! -Glomps me- What did he do to you?.. Me: Uh I rather not go into details... Gojyo: Yea..)**

"Well if she's enjoying this I think we should just wait for the monkey to get done" Gojyo said as he sat down on the couch, Sai eyed him "Yea" Hakkai agreed going back into the kitchen, Sai looked at the remaining two "Help me!" She screamed.

Sai shivered as she heard Goku chuckled "Uh G-Goku" Sai stuttered out then Goku looked at her face, He tried to kiss her but she turned her head in time and he kissed her cheek "Goku!" She yelled trying to push him off, Sanzo and Gojyo watched the two struggle on the floor.

Gojyo silently walked over to Sanzo "Do you think he's in.." Gojyo asked that earned a look from Sanzo "I don't know" Sanzo replied then Hakkai walked in alittle shocked at the sight, Sai kept trying to push Goku away but he was to strong so they continued their little game in the middle of the floor.

"Hakkai" Gojyo said then Hakkai looked at him then walked over "What?" He asked looking at the red head, Gojyo smirked "What do you think's wrong with Goku?" Gojyo asked then Hakkai looked back at the two.

"Maybe he's comin in.." Hakkai replied then paused as a peice of Sai's shirt went flying in his face "Then again it could be her and only Goku noticed it" Sanzo replied then the two looked at him "You think so?" Hakkai asked alittle shocked.

"Most likely" Sanzo replied, Gojyo smirked "Heh If so we got trouble" Gojyo said then thought of something "Uh does that mean it's the time of the month or she ov.." Sanzo and Hakkai looked at him in disgust "Shut up!" Sanzo yelled tho he was starting to wonder himself.

"Goku please stop" Sai begged pushing him again, Goku smirked and rolled over putting her on top "Heh Sai" He said then put his finger through the hole he made, Sai looked down and blushed "Goku!" She scolded pushing his hand away.

**(Psst the hole was at her stomach but it was a pretty big hole... Goku: Kinda like this one -rips my shirt-... Me: Goku! -blushes-.. Goku: Come on -drags me into another room... Hakkai: Okay that's the second time today)**

"Come on" Goku said then Sai eyes widen, Sai got off his stomach and tried crawling away "Nooo" Sai said as she felt Goku grab her leg, He started to pull her back "Sai come on" Goku said in a whiny tone.

"Someone help me" Sai pleaded as she looked at the three, Gojyo smirked, Sanzo looked curiously and Hakkai was thinking about which one it was with Sai "Noone's gonna help you" Goku said chuckling as he pulled Sai back to him, Sai looked at him scared.

"We'll find out in awhile" Gojyo replied still smirking, Sanzo got out a cigurette and lit it "Yea" Sanzo agreed, Hakkai looked shocked at them "Your just going to let Goku ra.. her?" He paused at the word, Gojyo and Sanzo look at him.

"I don't care" Sanzo replied "Heh It'll be good for the stupid monkey" Gojyo replied then Sai screamed, The three look at her "Goku stop!" Sai screamed pink as could be, Goku chuckled "Why?" He asked then Sai eeped.

"Goku please" Sai pleaded then Goku stare at her big brown eyes, She was making her eyes like puppy dog eyes "You know that makes me worse right?" Goku asked smirking evilly, Sai shivered then went completely silent, She bursted out laughing "Goku -giggle- quit it" Sai said trying to stop laughing.

"Heh" Goku let out as he tickled Sai's sides "Here" Sai said then pinned him down tickling his stomach "Oh -giggle- Is that how you -giggle- want it" Goku broke out laughing tickling Sai, Sai continued to tickle Goku.

"Eh" Gojyo let out watching the two teens roll around on the floor**(I'm pretty sure that Goku's 18 so yea he's still a teen) **"Looks like Goku can control his hormones some" Hakkai replied chuckling as he walked back into the kitchen, Sanzo grunted then looked down at the table.

"Well heh least we won't have a crying girl coming to us" Gojyo replied looking down at the table**(What's so interesting about the table?... Sanzo: Here look.. Me: -Peek head over the table- I don't se... Sanzo: -Slams my head into the table- you fell for it and where's Goku?.. Me: He's still in the room -rubs nose-)**

"Okay -giggle- Goku" Sai let out as she stopped tickling Goku, Goku stopped "What?" He asked smirking playfully, Sai stood up "I think foods almost done" Sai replied then Goku jumped off the floor with a big smile.

"I can't wait!" He yelled hugging Sai jumping up and down "Uh yea" Sai replied jumping up and down with him, Sanzo and Gojyo watched the two "Sit down!" Sanzo yelled getting out his banishing gun and pointing at the two "AAAHHHH!!" Sai screamed jumping behind Goku, Goku looked behind him to see a cowering Sai.

"Uh Sai he won't hurt you" Goku said sweetly, Sai looked at him smiling "Really?" She asked softly "I could" Sanzo said putting his gun away, Sai and Goku paused "Foods Done!" Hakkai happily yelled.

"Yay!" Goku yelled then ran for the kitchen, All Sai could hear was a ringing sound "Goku hold it" Gojyo said putting out his foot tripping Goku, Goku fell to the floor "You stupid water sprite!" Goku yelled rubbing his face, Gojyo chuckled.

"Now chimpy did you forget ladies first" Gojyo said slightly scolding Goku, Sai blushed and Goku looked at her "Oh I forgot" Goku said getting up off the floor, He walked over to Sai "Sorry" He said stratching the back of his head.

"Oh no it's okay" Sai said smiling, Hakkai walked over to Sai "Come with me" Hakkai said nicely so Sai nodded, The three watched as Hakkai lead Sai into the kitchen.

"Woah Hakkai there's so much!" Sai screamed out almost in plesure, The three in the other room perked up "Thank you" Hakkai happily said "I just hope it'll fit" Sai said, The three of them get all the same nasty thoughts.

"It should if not we'll figure something out" Hakkai said chuckling "I know all of it looks so yummy" Sai said,Goku and Gojyo's eyes widen "Really?" Hakkai asked chuckling again, They heard Sai pause then...

"Oh Yea" Sai moaned out, Goku and Gojyo look at each other then dart for the kitchen "What are you guys doing in here?!" Gojyo asked as he ran in to see Hakkai standing infront of Sai smiling, Sai looked at them slurping up a noodle.

"I'm letting Sai test the food" Hakkai replied slight confused "What did you think we were doing?" He asked then Gojyo put his hand behind his head "Well uh" He didn't want to answer.

"Wow!" Goku squealed running over to Sai looking at all the food, Sai moved off half her seat and Goku sat down**(Surprisingly both her and Goku fit in the chair... Gojyo: Don't know how cause Goku has a big a.. Me: Don't you dare finish that sentence... Gojyo: -smirks- Heh whatever)**

"Goku don't eat just yet" Hakkai said then Goku looked up at him "Why?" He whined, Hakkai chuckled "Lemme take Sanzo's share first" Hakkai said then picked up a few plates and walked into the main room, Sai,Goku and Gojyo look at eachother.

"So Sai" Sai looked at Gojyo "Hn" She replied looking at him "Was it any good?" Gojyo asked smirking, Sai smiled "Yep" She replied and got a chuckle outta Gojyo "You would know Gojyo you have it almost everyday" Goku added and Gojyo fell silent.

"That would be uber cool" Sai let out smiling with Goku "WHAT THE HELL NO I DON'T!!" Gojyo yelled which made Sai and Goku cower in fear, Hakkai walks through to see Gojyo scaring the kids.

**(Goku: Hey I'm not a kid!.. Me: Goku face it me and you are the youngest ones there.. WHOOPS!.. Goku: Ha! -points a finger at me-... Me: I meant you and Sai -laughs nerviously- dang... Sanzo: Shut up and stay in here! -drags me into another room and throws me in-.. Me: Sanzo! -grabs Sanzo and pulls him in-... Gojyo: uh.. -stares at shut door-)**

"Gojyo stop scaring them" Hakkai told him nicely, The three look at him "The pervy girl started it" Gojyo said as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the small round table.

"Pervy girl" Sai said then looked at Gojyo with slight tears in her eyes "I'm not pervy am I?" She asked then Goku put his hand on her shoulder "No your not but he is" Goku said smiling, Sai smiles back "Thanks" She says quietly.

"Goku sit down in another chair" Hakkai told him nicely, Goku nodded and sat in the chair next to Sai "Okay lets eat" Hakkai said sitting in the other by Sai, Goku and Gojyo smiled "Finally" They said in unison and grabbed abunch of food, Hakkai just chuckled at put some food in his plate.

Sai grabbed dumplings on a stick and nibbled on them watching as Goku and Gojyo fought over the last meat bun "Sai what is it?" Hakkai asked after finishing some rice, Sai looked at him still nibbling on the dumpling.

"It's nothing" She replied then blinked a few times when she noticed the three staring at her "Sai what's wrong with your mark?" Goku asked pointing at her neck, Sai puts her hand to her mark then her eyes grew wide "Is it getting dark?!" Sai asked jumping outta her seat.

"Yes" Sanzo replied in the other room, Sai grunted "Everyone lock their doors tonight!" She yelled running into the main room, They watch her as she opens the door to the hallway "Why?" Sanzo asked looking up from his plate, Sai looked at him nerviously "Just do it please" She begged then walked into Goku's room.

The other three come outta the kitchen, They heard Goku's door lock "Uh what was that all about?" Gojyo asked looking at Hakkai, Hakkai just shrugged "Is she scared of the dark or something?" Goku asked looking at Sanzo, Sanzo let out a grunt.

"I think she changes at night" Sanzo replied pushing his clean plate infront of him, Hakkai walked over and picked it up "Changes?" Both Goku and Gojyo asked, Sanzo got out Gojyo's pack of cigurettes "She could turn into a murderer or a beast no tellin" Sanzo replied then got a gasp outta Goku.

The four look at him "She don't" He let out still shocked, Hakkai and Gojyo chuckled "Might" Hakkai replied walking back into the kitchen, Gojyo followed him "You think so?" Goku asked turning to Sanzo, Sanzo lit his cig.

"Yea didn't you notice she's a youkai" Sanzo said then Goku gasped, Sanzo groaned "Really?" Goku asked sitting in the chair infront of Sanzo "Yes she is" Sanzo replied taking a draw of his cig.

**(Gojyo: Still can't believe he's smoking my cigs!.. Hakkai: Now calm down... Goku: -walks into my room- Where's Stacy?.. Gojyo: -points to a closet door- In there.. Goku: -opens door and gasps- Stacy and Sanzo what are you doing?!.. Me: Playing strip poker so what -smirks at Sanzo only in his pitch black boxers- Hehe... Gojyo and Goku: I wanna play!)**

"Wow cool" Goku said happily in his seat, Sanzo sighed at the swaying monkey "Maybe we should do what she said" Goku said getting up outta his seat, He walked over and locked the door.

"Eh what was that?" Goku asked as he heard something drag to the door, He jumped back when there was a bang "Goku baby are you there?" Asked a female voice, Goku and Sanzo looked at the door.

"Y-Yea" Goku replied "Please open the door honey" Said the female voice again babyish, Goku slowly went to grab the door knob "Goku stop!" Sanzo yelled, Goku looked at him then back at the door.

"Who is it?" Goku asked tilting his head, There was a slight gasp on the other side "It's me Sai did you forget all about me?" Sai replied you could tell she was about to cry, Goku jumped then unlocked the door.

"Sorry Sai but yo..." Goku paused at the sight infront of him, There was Sai in only underwear and one of Goku's shirts "S-Sai" He stuttered out staring at her, She walked up and rubbing his cheek "Thank you" She said very suductive, Goku grew pink then Sai looked at Sanzo.

"Sanzo I see your hot as always" She said as she walked over to him and sat in his lap putting her hands on his neck, Sanzo watched even alittle shocked himself "What are you doing?" He asked then noticed her eyes changed from brown to dark gray, Sai smiled and nibbled on his neck which Sanzo pushed her off.

"What is it?" Sai asked all innocent, Goku and Sanzo look down at her "What is with you Sai?" Goku asked concerned and slightly confused at her action with Sanzo, Sai chuckled and got up off the floor.

Gojyo and Hakkai walked into the main room "What's with the noise?" Gojyo asked then saw Sai in a very hot outfit**(Hardly anything) **"S-Sai?" Hakkai asked shocked, Sai smiled and walked over to Hakkai.

She wrapped her arms around his back, Hakkai jumps "Hakkai your always nice now lemme return the favor" She said licking her lips and let go of him then tried to take off the shirt she was wearing, Everyone's eyes grew big then he grabbed her hands**(Sanzo's eyes didn't get big.. Hakkai: I win -smiles at me-.. Me:Awww come on -takes off shirt-... Gojyo,Goku and Hakkai: Nice)**

"Theres no need really" He replied chuckling, Sai got her hands free "No I want to do it really" She said uber suductive, Hakkai froze up "Sai!" She turned around to see Sanzo standing there all mad, She chuckled "Do you want some first?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"No" Sanzo replied bluntly, Gojyo smirked and walked up behind Sai "What are you giving away?" He asked, Sai turned to him and smiled "Myself" She replied and got a gasp outta Goku and Hakkai, Gojyo smirked and got closer "Can you do that?" He asked staring into her gray eyes, She chuckled.

"It's my body I can do what I want with it" Sai replied grabbing his brown jacket and slowly pulling herself to his lips, Their lips meet "Sai!" The other three yelled then Gojyo smirks and wraps his arms around her, Sai broke the kiss staring into his red eyes "I thought tha.." Sai didn't finish, Gojyo chuckled.

"I may be a pervert but I don't feel like doing anything to Sai without her permission" Gojyo said then turned her around holding her arms behind her back, Sai struggled "You have my permission" Sai said despertly, Gojyo chuckled "Sanzo what do I do with her?" He asked looking up at the upset monk.

"Do we have any rope?" Sanzo asked then Sai chuckled "Oh so that's how we're going to do it" Sai said smirking then the four look at her "No!" Sanzo yells which just made Sai smirk more "Who would turn me down?" Sai asked looking over at Goku.

**(Which he's uber confused... Goku: Hey Stacy how are you writing the computer is in your room.. Me: I'm useing my lap top geez... Goku: Oh okay wait you have a lap top?... Me: So I barrowed it from my cousin geez!.. Hakkai: I win again -Smiles creepy-)**

"Well _you _all of us would but Sai's different" Gojyo replies smirking, Sai goes to a pouty face "But I am Sai" Sai whined out "I think we do let me go check" Hakkai said as he left the room, Sai chuckled after he left "I see, you like him" She chuckled out, Gojyo grew pale "No way!" He yelled at her.

"Then prove it take me!" Sai yelled out, Gojyo shook his head "No" He said bluntly, Goku looked at Sai and tried to figure out something "You guys are so boring" Sai breathed out then smirked as she figured out something she could do "WHAT THE HELL?!" Gojyo yelled letting go of Sai by jumping back.

Sai chuckled "You didn't like it?" She asked rubbing her wrists, Gojyo covered down there "Don't touch there!" He yelled which just made Sai smirk, She then looked at Goku and started to walk over to him "You had to let her go didn't you cock roach!" Sanzo yelled getting up outta his chair.

Gojyo just watched Sai "Goku you won't turn me down will you?" Sai asked in a babyish tone grabbing his shirt and tugging on him alittle, Hakkai walked in with a rope "I..I will...No I don't want to hurt Sai" Goku said bluntly going to a serious face, Sai got a mad face "Are you guys blind?!" She screamed not taking being turned down very well.

"I'm probably the hottest damn girl that ever wanted to do it to you guys!" Sai yelled then Goku hurried up and grabbed her arms, Sai looked at him furious and started to struggle "Let me go so I can get what I want!" Sai yelled trying to get free, Hakkai walked up to Goku and started to tie Sai's hands.

**...A Few Very Loud Minutes Later...**

"Get this off!" Sai yelled trying to bite off the rope that held her to a chair in the middle of the floor, Gojyo was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, Goku was sitting on the bed watching her worriedly, Sanzo was sitting in his normal spot sipping some tea thinking about stuff and Hakkai was in kitchen cleaning up.

"Please" Sai begged useing her puppy dog eyes, Sanzo huffed,Gojyo chuckled and Goku grunted "Awww come on I'm starting to get sleepy" Sai begged again, Gojyo opened a eye to look at her "Hurry up and go to sleep then" He said then got a huff outta Sai.

"Just do me this favor come on be our first!" Sai yelled, Goku tilted his head, Sanzo looked at her, Gojyo sat up up fully looking at her and Hakkai walked into the room surprised "So that means shes a..a vir.." Gojyo didn't get to finish "Yes!" Sai yelled.

**(Goku: Stacy are you a vir... Me: Goku! -blushes-.. Goku: I was just asking... Hakkai: Come on Goku that ain't nice... Me: Geez I'm not answering that... Gojyo: That means she is... Me: Lets just get on with the game! -blushes worse-)**

"Woah really?" Gojyo asked perking up, Sai let out a grunt "I just said yes are you gonna be our first?" Sai asked smirking, Gojyo leaned back "I don't know" He replied, Sai growled then her eye lids started to get droopy "Just Great!" She yelled forcing her eyes open.

"Well that's another night wasted" Sai grumbled out, The four watch her as she slowly starts to fall asleep "Finally" Sanzo says after she falls asleep, Hakkai chuckled and sat down infront of Sanzo.

"What happened with her?" Goku asked slightly blushing at the memory, Gojyo stands up and stretches "She changed" He said simply but Goku looked at him confused "Huh?" Goku asked then Hakkai chuckled again.

"Her being a youkai It seems she turns into a suductive...horny girl...at night" Hakkai said then Gojyo chuckled at the words _Suductive _and _horny_, Sanzo nodded and Goku's eyes widen "Re-Really?" Goku asked surprised, Hakkai smiled at him.

"Yea I know It seems wierd but we just witnessed it ourselves" Hakkai replied then looked at Sanzo "So Sanzo have you made up your mind?" Hakkai asked him with Gojyo and Goku eyeing the both of him.

Sanzo took another sip of his tea "Yes" He replied simply, Hakkai looked at him dieing to know the answer "What are you going to do?" He asked, Sanzo sighed "We'll be dragging another annoying brat along with us" He breathed out taking out another one of Gojyo's cigs.

**(Gojyo: No Fair!.. Me: Gojyo calm down by the way where's Sanzo?.. Goku: He went back in your room... Me: Okay be right back -stops playing strip poker and walks back into my room-... Me: -Gasp- Sanzo what are you doing?.. Sanzo: I'm just going through your pics... Me: -runs over to computer covering the screen- Uh I can explain... Sanzo: Yea you need to)**

"Cool!" Goku yelled happily, Gojyo's was speachless then his cigurette fell outta his mouth "W-What?" Gojyo asked still slightly shocked that the prissy monk would let a girl come along, A girl that he has hit more with his fan in one day then Goku in a week "Seems like Sai will be traveling with us" Hakkai replied.

Gojyo bent down and picked up his cig and put it back in his mouth "Yay!" Goku says happily again, Sanzo glares at him "Goku stop that!" He yells and Goku instancly stops, Hakkai chuckles "Well I guess this will be fun" Gojyo said smirking.

**...In Heaven...**

"Heh This girl will bring life to the party" The merciful goddess said smirking, Jiroushin looked at her "My lady can this girl be trusted?" He asked concered, Kanzeon looked at him "Yes and so can Miko" She replied still smirking, Jiroushin looked back into the water.

"So did you send the note to Miko?" He asked then Kanzeon looked back into the water "Yes and she could already be there heh the guys isn't going to be to happy when they meet her" She replied chuckling Jiroushin shivers at the her smirking **'She's scary at times' **He thought.

**(Goku: Stacy what's taking so long?.. Me: Uh ummm -giggle- Nothing!.. Goku: Hummm -walks into my room- AAHHH!!.. Me: Uh it's not what it looks like... Sanzo: Yea we're just playing twister... Goku: Oh doesn't look like much fun -walks back into the other room... Me: -sigh- That was close... Sanzo: Yea now where were we?)**

**...Just as soon as the sun came up, So early the birds were still asleep...**

"Ugh" Sai let out as she woke up "What the.." She looked down and noticed she's tied up, Her eyes widen "Oh No!" She screamed which woke Goku and Sanzo up, Goku fell off the couch**(Again -giggle- Sanzo!) **Sanzo sat up with bed hair**(Sanzo: Don't even try to picture that!-closes eyes- heh...)**

Goku looked up panickly "What is it?" He asked going into a battle stance, Sai looked at the two blushing "Did I..I have se.." Sanzo cut her off "No you didn't" He said rubbing his face quietly cursing to himself, Sai breathed a sigh of relief.

"So was it you last night?" Goku asked walking over infront of her "N-No" Sai replied blushing, Goku squinted watching Sai "How do I know that your the real Sai?" He asked which got a gasp outta Sai, She looked down blushed trying to think of a way to show him.

"There's a way to tell" Sanzo said swinging his legs over the bed, Sai and Goku look at him "How?" Goku asked curiously, Sanzo got up and walked over "Just shut up and watch" Sanzo said then bent down only inches from Sai's face and she looked into his violet eyes, He looked into her brown eyes then sighed.

"It's Sai" Sanzo replied standing up still with bed hair**(He looks friggin good with bed hair -messes with Sanzo's hair- see... Sanzo: I look better in bed... Me: -blushes- really?) **"Okay so untie her?" Goku asked looking into Sai's big brown eyes, Sanzo walks over the table and sits down.

"Yes" He replies getting out his last cigurette, Goku smiled at Sai "Sorry about tieing you up Sai" Goku said as he untied the thick rope that the other Sai almost chewed through, Sai got up happily outta her chair and hugged Goku.

"I'm really glad you guys did it and didn't...Well you know" Sai said then let go of Goku blushing, Goku smiled then put his hands on his stomach "I'm hungry" He stated, Sanzo lit his cigurette and took a deep draw.

"Then go see if the other two's up" Sanzo said blowing out smoke, Sai watched as Goku happily walked out the door "Sai" Sanzo said, Sai looked at him "What?" She asked walking over, He pushed the chair infront of him out "Sit" He said actually nice**(Sanzo: Only to her!.. Me: Awww)**

She nodded and sat down, Sanzo took another draw of his cigurette "I have something to ask you" Sanzo stated and Sai grew pink "If it's about last night I'm sorry I have been doing th.." Sai stopped as Sanzo put his hand up, He laied his hand back on the table.

"Will you travel with us" Sanzo grumbled out, Sai's eyes grew big **'They really want me to go with them.. I don't know what to say but..' **"Yes" Sai said happily, Sanzo grunted and took another draw "We'll be leaving today" He breathed out smoke in Sai's face, She didn't cough or flinch "Ok" She replied then turnd her head to the doorway.

Goku and Hakkai stood there smiling "Gojyo wouldn't get up" Goku said then walked over and sat down on the bed looking over at Sai, Hakkai walked over to Sai looking up and down her "I see you haven't changed yet" Hakkai said then Sai looks down at herself, She didn't even notice.

She grew pink and pulled Goku's shirt down as far as it would go "I forgot to tell you we bought you some clothes yesterday" Hakkai said then walked over the endtable of the couch and picked up a bag full of something.

"Come over here" He said sweetly, Sai nodded and walked over to him "Try these on in my room" He said handing the bag to Sai, She took it happily "Thank you" She said then walked into his room and shut the door.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo "So did you ask her?" He asked walking over to the blonde haired priest "Yes" Goku perked up and looked at Sanzo "What did she say?" Hakkai asked smiling like he always does, Sanzo took another draw of his last cig.

"She said yes" Sanzo replied then Goku couldn't help but smile uber big, Hakkai sighed reliefed "That's good" He said thinking how Sai is going to bring much excitment to the party.

Sai opened the bag and smiled **'They really bought me these clothes' **Sai walked over to the bed and lays two shirts and a pair of shorts and a skirt out, Sai looks at them happily "Their soo pretty" Sai let out and picked up the shorts**(Which was black with two white butter flys on the back) **She then picked up one of the shirts.

**(Which the shirt was black also with white butterflys flying in the front and back... Gojyo: -walks into my room- Are you coming back Stacy?.. Me: -looks up from the bed- Ummm yea... Gojyo: What's that? -points at something in the floor that looked like one of Sanzo's black sleeves-... Me: Nothing -grab it and hide it behind my back-... Gojyo: Well okay and fix your hair you look like you just woke up -walks back into the other room-)**

She put the shorts on then took off Goku's shirt and saw that she was missing something "Crap" Sai said as she looked down, She blushed and opened the door to see noone watching "Good" She whispered sneaking over to Goku's door as she was opening it Gojyo came out of his room.

He paused when he saw Sai's bare back "Uh Sai" Gojyo let out staring, Sai sweat dropped "Ummm sorry" She said then quickly went in Goku's room and shut the door, Gojyo chuckled "I see that she's back to normal" He said to himself walking into Sanzo's room.

Sai looked despertly around Goku's room picking up clothes and such till she found it, She smiled and picked up the pink bra "I found it" She happily said then put it on, She looked at Goku's door "Oky I have to get back to Hakkai's room" Sai said then walked up to his door and opened, She peeked her head to see noone in the hall.

"Okay I can do this" Sai said to herself walking out and sneaking back to Hakkai's room, She paused and looked into towards Sanzo's room and Gojyo left the door open "Whoops" She let out looking at four pairs of eyes, She grew pink and jumped into Hakkai's room.

**(They saw her side and she had shorts on but not a shirt just a BRA!! Very embarrassing for her... Hakkai: So your back in here... Me: Yea -Stares at Goyjo and Goku just in boxers-... Hakkai: I haven't lost yet... Me: Yea we'll see about that Gojyo and Goku your outta the game it's just me and Hakkai now... Hakkai: Heh this'll be fun -shuffles deck-)**

"Oh crap they saw me" Sai breathed out then looked at the bed, She walked over and put the butterfly shirt on then put the skirt and the other shirt into a bag "I really love this it's soo pretty" Sai said again happily, She then looked at Goku's shirt and blushed "I should give it back to him" She said then bent down and picked it up.

She walked out Hakkai's room and shut the door behind her, She looked up at the four watching her then she blushed "That looks good on you" Hakkai said smiling, Sai looked up and walked into the room "Thank you so much Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Sai said smiling as sweetly as possible, Hakkai walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"No it's fine since you'll be traveling with us you'll have to have some clothes" Hakkai told her and she blushed, Hakkai stepped to the side and walked into his room "Hold on I have something else to give you" Hakkai said then shut the door, Sai looked at Goku then at what's in her hand, She blushed "Goku" She said almost a whisper.

Goku walks over to her and smiles "Yea" He says happily, Sai holds out his shirt "I'm really REALLY sorry about last night" Sai said blushing, Goku takes his shirt "Don't worry about it" He said then walked over to the bed and sat down, Sai looked at Goyjo and Sanzo as they were at the table.

**'I'm so happy theres actually people that like me, Is this what they call friends?'** Sai thought.

**...On The Other Side Of Town...**

A girl with black and blue hair walks into town she looks at the buildings "Sierra don't worry I'll find you" She said with slight anger in her voice, She starts walking and the wind blows her hair and she picks up a scent.

"The inn what are you doing there?" She asked tilting her head up in the air, The girl frowned "There's people with you" She growls "They will die!" She yelled running for the inn grinding her teeth.

**...Back At The Inn...**

Sai was sitting the couch fiddling with some cards, She froze then the cards fell to the ground scattering everywhere "Sai what is it?" Goku asked looking at her from the bed, Sai began to mumble something.

"We can't hear you!" Sanzo yelled eyeing Sai, She blicked at few times "Miko is...is..here" Sai replied as Hakkai was just walking back though with something in his hands, They stared speachless**(Except for Sanzo... Hakkai: I think I win -puts down cards-... Me: Nope -smirks and lays down cards-... Hakkai: I lost a hand...)**

**...**

**(A/N) Ha Miko popped up! Wait where's Britt oh that's right she had school today so sadly she couldn't be here**

**Hakkai: Sadly**

**Gojyo: That just means more of us for Stacy**

**Me: Hey! well you do have a point**

**Goku: Yay Stacy! -glomps me-**

**Me: Heh Goku **

**Hakkai: Hey where's Sanzo?**

**Me: He's in my room**

**Gojyo: What's he doin?**

**Me: Asleep on my bed**

**Gojyo and Hakkai: Ah-ha! -points at me-**

**Me: What?**

**Goku: Stacy you didn't!**

**Me: Calm down we didn't...We just play strip twister heh**

**Gojyo,Hakkai and Goku: -gasp-**

**Me: Well Please Review and no Flames!!**


	5. Miko Fights Who? Youkai Attack!

**(A/N) Okay so on to chappy 5!!**

**Britt: HAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Gojyo: What's so funny?**

**Britt: All you guys are naked**

**Goku: HEY WE HAVE BOXERS!!**

**Britt: So to me your still naked**

**Sanzo: Hn**

**Hakkai: Is he getting up?**

**Me: Lemme check -pokes sleeping Sanzo in the side- Nah**

**Britt: -tries not to laugh- Stacy that's so cute**

**Me: Heh**

**Britt: Hey Stacy why are you the only one with clothes on?**

**Me: -gives thumbs up- I beat everyone!! Tee hee**

**Hakkai: You actually beat me...**

**Goku: Yay for Stacy! -glomps me-**

**Me: Yay! -jumps up and down-**

**Britt and Gojyo: They remind me of a pair of monkeys -looks at eachother and smirk-**

**Me and Goku: HEY!**

**Britt and Gojyo: What?**

**Me: GOKU'S MY MONKEY!!-hugs Goku back-**

**Britt,Gojyo and Hakkai: Eh...Weird -watches horrified at the sight-**

**Goku: YAY!! STACY'S MY BABY DOLL!! -hugs even tighter-**

**Britt: Stacy you do know that Goku is 500 right?**

**Me: Yea**

**Britt: Then why did you say 18 eariler?**

**Me: Cause he looks like it! **

**Britt,Gojyo and Hakkai: Weirder..-walks into my room-**

**Me: We're all alone**

**Goku: Cool **

**Me and Goku: -smirks- YAY!!**

**Me: Oh this chappy will change abit it will be in Sai's P.O.V. then maybe Miko's just a MAYBE!!**

**Goku: Stacy doesn't own Saiyuki but I do own her**

**Me: No you don't...**

**Goku: Lemme dream..**

**Me: Okay -smiles-**

**Goku: Yipee!**

**...**

"What?" Hakkai asked staring at me, I look up at him "I think Miko is here" I replied shocked myself, Goku jumped of the bed and ran over to me "Really?" He asked sitting by me, I give him a sweet smile.

"Yes" I replied then Hakkai walked over standing infront me "How can you tell?" He asked still holding something in his hands, I look down at my knees "I don't know exactly how but we can sense eachother near" I replied then started playing with my hands as I was over excited.

"Do you know where she is now?" Gojyo asked standing up, I look at him and nerviously smile "I don't know exactly but I can feel her get closer" I replied then looked down blushing **'Sissy are you really coming here?'**

"So she's heading over here?" Hakkai asked sitting on the other side of me, I nodded then looked at Goku **'He's so cute when he's quiet -blushes- Did I just really think that?' **I thought blushing.

"I think she is" I replied fiddling with my thumbs, Hakkai chuckled so I raised my head up "Here" He said happily holding out the little box he had, I smiled then took it "Thank you" I said then slowly opened it.

I chuckled as I knew it was a hint "Is it really that messy?" I asked looking up at him, He nodded and Goku peeks over my shoulder "Her's isn't that messy" Goku said looking at me and Hakkai, I smiled back at him "Yes it is" I replied and picked up the bright blue comb.

"It's so pretty" I said looking at it, I brought it to my hair and started to comb it "I thought that you would like it" Hakkai said standing up, Goku watched me as I continued to combed my hair.

"Ah I do feel better" I said after I combed the last bit, I jerked when Goku felt my hair "You hair is soft" He said and I blushed, I looked at him to see him smiling "Tha.." I was cut off by the sounds of running up the stair way.

"Who is that?" Gojyo asked staring at the doorway, All of us jumped when a girl came to the door way breathing hard with her black and blue hair covering her face "Sissy?" I asked tilting my head, She lifted up her head to see me on the couch.

"Seirra!" She screamed as she saw Goku's hand on the back of my head "You perverted monkey get your hand off my sister!" The girl scream sending a death glare at Goku, He slowly took his hand back to his side.

"Sissy!" I screamed jumping up running over to her, I hugged her "I missed you!" I cried into her shoulder**(She's about the same height as Sai... Goku: You mean you... Me: Goku don't confuse anyone... Goku: Huh?.. Me: Never mind)**

She put her hands around me pulling me into her closer "I've missed you too" Miko said then glared at the guys "Now step back while I handle these guys" She growled out, Hakkai took a step to the side "Ummm sissy" I said but she didn't hear me.

I watched as she took of running holding up her fist, Gojyo was the first one "Cha die!" Miko yelled swinging a punch at Gojyo which he caught, She smirked and swung a kick "Heh stupid cock roach!" She yelled as her foot hit him right in the side, He jumped back holding his side.

"Sai why is your sister like this?" He asked dodging more kicks and punches "I have no idea she has never been like this" I replied watching shocked, Hakkai walked over beside "Seems your sister doesn't like us" He said watching as Gojyo dodged what look like a hard ass kick.

I look at him and start to get tears "I'm so sorry" I said then hugged Hakkai, He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest "It's okay" He said softly stroking my hair trying to calm me down, I snuggled into his chest he was so kind and loving.

"Hey girl quit" Gojyo said grabbing her hand, Miko grunted "I'm not a girl!" She screamed punching him in the stomach with her free hand, She sent him flying and he slammed into the wall "Damnit" He let out as he sat on the ground looking up at her, She walked over cracking her knuckles.

"Who's next" She said then glared at Goku, Goku jumped then pulled his knees the his face trying to hide**(Goku: Hey I'm not a coward!.. Me: I know but Britt can be very VERY scary at times!.. Britt: -walks in and cracks knuckles- Were you two talking about me?.. Me and Goku: -cowers in fear- Uh No)**

"Heh coward" Miko chuckled out then spotted Sanzo standing there glaring at her**(When she was fighting Gojyo she well broke the table and Sanzo didn't have any cigurettes left... Goku: So he was uber ticked off... Me: Goku you said uber!.. Goku: Yea you told me it means super... Me: Yea that it does... Me and Goku: UBER!!)**

"Your all going to pay for what you did to Sierra!" Miko screamed running for Sanzo, He grunted and got out his banishing pointing right at her head "Damnit Girl Your Really Starting To Tick Me Off!!" Sanzo yelled then shifted his eyes to me and Hakkai.

"Just look at her does it look like we're hurting her?!" Sanzo glared back at Miko which she was looking behind her, Miko's eyes widen at the sight "Sierra what..what are you...I thought that.." She was still stunned, Hakkai took his hand and slightly lifted my head up making me look at him.

"Sai I think Miko calmed down" He said softly, I wiped my tears away and looked at her "Sissy" I said slowly pulling from Hakkai, He left his arms slightly around me for some reason**(Britt: You like Hakkai -points at me-... Me and Hakkai: Eh -looks at eachother-... Britt: Go on -drags me and Hakkai into the closet and locks the door- Heh I'll tell ya when you can come out)**

"What are you doing?" Miko asked walking over, I looked at Hakkai and blushed as he smiled sweetly at me "These men saved me" I replied then got a gasp outta Miko, She looked at Hakkai then at me "They sa-saved you?" She asked grabbing my shoulders, I nodded then she pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't know, I just got a note telling me that four men was beating and rapeing you" Miko said then the five of us froze, I blush at the thought "No they could've raped me last night but they didn't" I said looking over a Goku which was looking at me confused.

Miko gasped "Did you...you know...well sleep last night" She asked, I looked away blushing "Well kinda" I replied and she turned my face to hers "Kinda means?" She asked, I laughed nervously "Well not at first" I replied chuckling, Miko gasps again.

"And they didn't take your vir...well uh rape you?" She asked and I shook my head "Well they tied me up" I paused as she glared at Hakkai, He put up his hands and took a few steps back "They did it because I was...coming on to them.. I was happy they did it!" I hurried and said before she killed someone.

She looked at me reliefed "So their taking good care of you?" She asked and I smiled "Yes very good care" I replied and Miko let go of me then looked around the room, She saw that she broke the table put a big crack in the wall from throwing Gojyo "Oh Crap!" Miko yelled to herself running over to Gojyo, She kneeled down infront of him.

"I'm so sorry" She said lifting up his head which he was looking at the ground, He looked at her and smirked "It's okay" He replied then tried to standup only to fall on his knees, Miko put her arms around him in a hug**(Ha! -points at closed door- Britt likes Gojyo... Britt: You two ain't coming out anytime soon... Hakkai: Might as well have some fun... Me: Yea I know what we could do -whispers in Hakkai's ear-... Hakkai: I like that idea -smiles-)**

He looked at her slightly shocked, Miko smiled and slowly stood up "Gojyo I can't believe you got beat by a girl" Goku said which got a glare from the two "WHAT?!" Gojyo and Miko asked then they looked at eachother, Goku cowered and I walked over to him.

"Hey doesn't Miko mean something?" Hakkai asked looking at my sister, Miko and Gojyo look at him "It means priestess" Sanzo said then grumbling some about stupid girl, Broken table and no cigarettes "Priestess?" Me,Goku,Gojyo and Hakkai ask eyeing her.

"Eh I never noticed" Miko said walking Gojyo over to the bed, They sat down and Miko looked at me "Sierra have you told them yet?" She asked, I tilted my head "Tell them what?" I asked confused, She sighed "I guess you forgot again didn't you?" Miko said slowly opening her eyes, I'm still confused.

"Forgot" I said silently only Goku heard, Hakkai walked over and sat by me listening to Miko "Sierra here well Sai as you call her..." Miko paused looking at Sanzo slightly scared but she looked at Gojyo, She slightly blushed as her blue eyes met his crimson ones "Well.." She looked at me.

"We're youkai" I jumped with my eyes wide **'There's No way...is...is there?'** I thought still shocked "Yes we know" Sanzo said dragging a chair to us five, He sat down watching Miko "How do you hide it?" Goku asked tilting his head, Miko looked at Goku I could tell she didn't like him to much.

"I guess this mark but.." Miko started rubbing the mark on her neck "Only I can control my youkai Sier...Sai well she can't" Everyone shifted their eyes on me, I jerked but just kept looking at my sister.

"And" Miko said then everyone looked back at her "When she...well when _it _comes out she don't remember a thing afterwards" Miko finished looking at her knees "I guess it's a good thing" Hakkai said making me look at him, Miko looks back at Gojyo and smiles "Yea it is" She agreed.

"So our youkai power is stored in our marks?" I asked then Miko nodded, I took my fingers across my mark softly and sighed "So you can turn into a...youkai anytime you want?" I asked looking at my feet, Miko chuckled.

"Yes but you can't" I look up at her "So I'm a weakling" I said and chuckled, I looked up surprised at Hakkai as he put his hand on my shoulder "No believe your not weak infact your...really speical" Miko said, I turned to look at her.

"Speical" I said tilting my head, Miko chuckled "You can turn but you just control completely...When you change sometimes...you..you..." Miko looked down trying to figure out how to tell me, I wanted to hear this so I know more about myself.

"Lets just say that your stonger than me when you release your youkai mark" Miko said quickly but I got her, I was shocked **'Me stronger than my sissy..Me the weakling always getting pushed around always shy...I'm stronger than Miko..' **"Woah so cool" Goku let out amazed.

"The thing is that your stronger than me but you get out of control very easily" Miko said which made me and Goku tense up, Hakkai pushed very lightly on my shoulder telling me to look at him.

I look at him and tilt my head, He looks at me seriously and mouthed 'sense that?' He looked at me confused, I shook my head and he frowned but looked at the others, Miko perked up looking around.

"Smell that?" Miko asked holding her nose up in the air, I look at her and shake my head "I don't smell anything" I replied then Gojyo stood up "Youkai" He grumbled out and I froze up at the word, Everyone else stands up.

I watch as a youkai banged through a wall with ten no twenty no thirty behind him and more was coming, The one who banged through the wall looked like the leader green hair with gray skin "Genjo Sanzo hand over the scr.." He was cut off by a bullet going though his head, The others looked in shock but it turned to anger.

"I'm really ticked off right now!" Sanzo yelled with smoke still rising from his gun, I look and Gojyo and Goku as they summon their weapons "Sissy" I whispered scared looking at her shock, Miko smirked showing her fangs and making her hands like claws **'Is she turning?'**

"Hakkai protect Sai" Goku said running infront of us in a battle stance, Hakkai nods and puts his hand on my stomach smiling at me sweetly "Don't be scared" He said softly, I slowly nodded but I couldn't help about shaking.

"Finally I get some fun!" Miko screams out, She stands by Goku and cracks her knuckles **'This is confusing me is she turning or is it possible to only half turn?' **I ask myself without knowing I was staring at Hakkai's chest, I look up at his face and jump.

"See something you like?" He chuckles just playing with me he couldn't help it, I blush and look away "Die you friggin youkai" Miko yelled with a growl, All the youkai didn't like that at all.

Hakkai turned looking at the four as they got ready for the fight, I look at them too still shaking "You damn girl, do you really think your stronger than us?" One asked smirking chuckling at my sister **'He shouldn't have said that..'** Miko smirks.

"Yes I do!" She yells running and kicking him in the face which sent him flying, He went through the wall to the next room "I think you killed him" Gojyo said chuckling standing by her, The youkai start pouring into the room.

"This is going to be fun" Miko said happily, Hakkai chuckles and wraps a arm around pulling me close to him "Of what I understand you can't fight" Hakkai said looking down at me smiling, I nodded "I can't" I replied feeling so weak.

"Well just stay close to me and you'll be alright" He said so kindly that I got all warm inside, I blushed and nodded "Lets just get this over with I'm still hungry" Goku whined holding his stomach, The youkai get ticked off big time running for the four.

**(Britt: So the fight begins...Gojyo: Isn't Stacy pose to be doing that?..Britt: OMG!! I forgot about her and Hakkai... Goku: WHAT YOU LEFT THEM LOCKED IN THE CLOSET?!..Gojyo: I think they've been in there about an hour... Britt: Crap! -runs over and opens closet door- Stacy I'm so sor...Me: Uhmmm Hakkai...Britt: O.O -slowly backs up outta the room and closes the door-... Gojyo: What's wrong?.. Britt: Don't go in there..)**

**...After Thirty Minutes...**

"Where are these asses coming from?" Miko asked smashing one's head into the ground, Gojyo looked over his shoulder "Don't ask not even I know" He replied then sliced one's head off, Miko grunted "Damn youkai!" She yelled punching another one.

I hugged Hakkai snuggling into his back everytime a youkai would come for us but Hakkai would use a chi ball and kill them everytime, He looked over his shoulder at me smiling nicely "Sorry if I startle you" I looked up at him shocked.

"N-No I'm not afraid of you at all I feel...feel..safe around you" I replied blushing and Hakkai was surprised at this but he loved me saying this so much, He looks back infront of him smiling "Thank you" He whispered filled with kindness, I blushed and laied my head against his back "Your welcome" I whispered and I could feel Hakkai chuckle lightly.

"I think their cuttin down" Miko said bashing another one in the face with her fist, Goku thrashes one in the side and looked at Miko "I'm so hungry after this lets eat" He said happily then swung and hit a youkai right ontop of his head, The youkai slowly fell to the ground with a big knot on his head.

"Ugh I hate these!" Miko yelled out geting mad and kicking one in between the legs, The youkai squealed falling over dead "Remind not to ever get her mad" Gojyo replied chuckling, Miko smirked at him.

I didn't want to watch as the others fight I just felt scared all I wanted to do was hold onto Hakkai, I snuggled into his back more trying to push out all the sounds **'The screaming, cracking and the gun shots their so scary' **I thought as I clung onto Hakkai, I felt him shoot another chi ball.

"Come now girl" I heard someone whisper behind me I swing my head around and there stood a blue haired, gray eyed and green skinned youkai, I froze and he grabbed my hair.

"AAAHHHH!!" I scream out and it's like everything else stopped, I felt a arm go around my stomach "Sai" Hakkai gasped turning around to see me held by a youkai, Goku and Miko seemed very ticked off at the sight.

"Heh" The youkai chuckled, He pushed me close to him I was scared stiff "Look so good" The youkai said smirking and licked my cheek, I squinted it felt so wrong so dirty so...so discusting "Let her go!" Miko screamed pointing at the daring youkai, He just smirked and pulled my hair making me grunt in pain.

"You damn youkai let her go now!" Goku yelled swinging nyoi-boi around getting even more ticked off, The youkai just chuckled and grabbed my face "I'll have some fun first" This words made my skin crawl but what was worse is that he was leaning closer to my face.

Sanzo aimed his gun but the way he was holding me, Sanzo couldn't shoot the youkai all he could do was watch "Damn" He said under his breath, Gojyo was getting ticked off "Please no" I begged with tears forming in my eyes, The youkai just chuckled getting closer and closer.

"That won't work on me" He said then almost touched my lips I could feel his breath in my face, Goku got uber ticked off**(Britt: When it comes to it, If you get Goku ticked off he'll hunt you down at gut you like a pig!.. Goku: did someone say pig?.. Britt: I did but there isn't any made... Goku: Awww man)**

Goku darted for the youkai, The youkai was just alittle taller than me "Please" I whined out closing my eyes as much as they would, I felt something swoosh by my head "Ugh" I heard the youkai grunt out, I open my eyes and saw that somehow Goku nailed him right between the eyes.

I watch as he falls to the ground, I look at the dead body on the ground and start ot get light headed "Sai" Goku lets out as I fall, He runs over and catches me in his arms and I smiled at him before I fainted.

**...Miko's P.O.V...**

I watched as the stupid monkey killed the guy and caught my fainting sister, I look at Sai in his arms and sigh "These damn youkais are so annoying!" I yelled out and glared at the remaining four, They cowered in fear but I just smirk "I'll get out my anger" I said smirking evilly, I walk over and punched one out cold.

I kicked one so hard I could feel his bones break, I crack my fists at the two left "Please down hurt us have mercy" One squealed out holding his hands up, I frowned "You disgust me" I said then kicked them both and sent them flying against the wall, I smirk as the wall falls on them.

"Hakkai" I turned after Goku called Hakkai's name, I watched as Gojyo,Hakkai and this so call priest crowd around my sister "She doesn't seem hurt Goku she just passed out because of all that happened" Hakkai replied after checking on her, I huffed and walked over wanting to see my sis.

"We need to leave" Sanzo said, I look at him **'Leave..Leave where?' **I thought as I look curiously, He glares at me I just smirk back "Can we leave with Sai like this?" Gojyo asked leaning to look at Sai better, Hakkai touched something on her...chest? **'Where did he touch did he..he.. If he did I'll kill him!' **I glare at Hakkai.

Hakkai pulled back with blood on his hands "Blood? Who did that come from?" Asked a very concerned chimp "I think it was from your victim Goku" Hakkai replied chuckling, I breath a sigh of relief.

"Lets go now" Sanzo said in a hurried tone, Everyone shifts their eyes to him "We need to get our bags" Gojyo said Goku and Hakkai nodded, Sanzo huffs "You should've got ready early like I did" He said then Goku walked infront of him "Here hold Sai till I get back" Goku said then handed my sis to that prissy monk, I glared as the monkey left.

Hakkai and Gojyo chuckled walking out the door heading to theirs room which ofcorse they had to step over dead bodies laying all over the place, I smirked but it turned to a frown "Are you guys taking Sai along with you?" I asked walking up to Sanzo, He looked at me with no emotion at all.

"Yes" He simply replied, I nodded and sent him a glare "I don't like the idea at all" I said glaring right into his violet eyes, He glared back "I don't care" He said so coldly and I smirked "Just don't hurt her" I replied and looked at my sis.

"It would be best for her to get outta this village" I said pushing hair outta her face "There's only a few people here that wouldn't hit her or run away scared" I said almost crying remembering our childhood, Sanzo listened quietly.

"I'm glad she can't remember our childhood" I raised up breaking the touching moment, I looked at the monk "Well please take good care of her" I said kindly which is rare, Sanzo nodded I walked towards the window "And" I added as I looked over my shoulder to him.

"Make sure she sleeps at night also I'll be seeing you guys again very soon" I replied then jumped outta the window, I landed on the ground perfectly and ran towards the woods **'I trust her with them, even if that monk is a pain in the ass and that Goku is a stupid monkey' **I smile **'Good luck sis you'll need it'**

**...Back at the Inn...**

Hakkai walks in Sanzo's room with his bags, Gojyo walks behind him "Hn" Sanzo huffed walking into the hall steping over bodies, The three walk down the stairs ignoring the shocked stares they were getting.

They walk out and start loading their bags up in Hakuryuu, Sanzo stands walking for Goku "Where is that damn chimp?" Sanzo grumbled out, Goku came running out with his bags then Hakkai took them from him and threw them into the back of Hakuryuu.

Gojyo was already sitting back with his hands behind his head and eyes closed, Goku crawls in and sits downs "Here" Sanzo said then quickly hands Sai to Goku, The monkey took her but didn't know exactly what to do with her "Hn" Sanzo huffed sitting in the front.

Hakkai chuckled and got into the drivers side, They left the village and Goku has been staring as Sai for a good fifteen minutes "Goku" Gojyo chuckled out, Goku looked at him "What?" He asked, Gojyo opened his crimson eyes.

"You've been staring at her for awhile" Goku looks back down "What do I do with her exactly..I mean I can't hold her the whole..." He stops at looks at Hakkai "Two days" Hakkai replied and got a groan outta Gojyo and Goku.

"Just lay her down" Sanzo said reading a new paper he picked up before leaving the village, Goku looked at him "Eh?" Sanzo griped the paper harder trying not to burst out he didn't want to admit it but he wanted Sai to rest.

"Lay her down" Sanzo said through his teeth, Goku nodded and laied Sai's head in his lap and her legs in Gojyo's "Hakkai" Goku said not even looking away from Sai as she was on her side with her beautiful brown hair falling into her face while she slept, Hakkai continues to watch the road infront of him.

"What?" He asked, Gojyo propped his hands up on the Sai's leg and just smiled "How long will she be out?" Goku asked pushing Sai's hair outta her face, Hakkai looked at the box he had gave Sai between his legs then back at the road "I really don't know" He replied **'How could I let her be taken like that am I that stupid...I'll apologize to her when she wakes up' **Hakkai thought to himself.

"Oh okay" Goku said still staring at Sai, Sanzo continues to read his paper, Hakkai continued to mently slap himself and Gojyo just kept his hands propped up on Sai's leg then started to think something over but what? Sai slept peacefully.

**...**

**(A/N) Okay I'm done with chappy five -walks out of the closet-**

**Gojyo: Your finally out**

**Me: Yep**

**Sanzo: Took you long enough**

**Me: Sanzo your up?**

**Sanzo: Nah I'm not -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Whoops heh -laughs nervously-**

**Goku: STACY!! -glomps me-**

**Me: GOKU!! -hugs him back-**

**Goku: YOUR BACK!!**

**Me: YEA!! Why are we yelling?!**

**Goku: Just for fun heh**

**Me: Oh okay cool**

**Gojyo: Oh what was you and Hakkai doing?**

**Me: -blushes- Lets just drop that subject by the way where's Britt?**

**Gojyo: She's went to the bathroom**

**Me: Oh okay..**

**Hakkai: -walks out with messed up hair- I see Sanzo's up**

**Gojyo and Sanzo: Your hair -points at Hakkai's hair-**

**Hakkai: Oh oops -rubs down hair-**

**Goku: Stacy why do you smell like Hakkai?**

**Me and Hakkai: Eh well...we were...wrestling yea wrestling**

**Gojyo and Sanzo: No way Goku will fall for that**

**Goku: Oh okay that explains it**

**Gojyo and Sanzo: Yep...should've known that monkey will believe anything ya tell him...**

**Me: Well ehm please review!!**


	6. WROTE JUST FOR FUN DON'T HAVE TO READ!

**(A/N) This don't happen in the story I just wrote it for fun but I might do something like this in the actual story, Remember I wrote just for the fun of it.**

**WARNING: CHAP IS MAJOR PERVERTED!!**

**...**

Hakkai: "Hey Gojyo look at this" (Hakkai was on the computer)

Gojyo: "What?" (He asked walking over with a beer can)

Hakkai: "It says I have mail"

Gojyo: "Well then answer it" (Hakkai clicked on the accept button and there were pictures tagged to it)

Hakkai: "Okay it's loading up" (They stare at the screen as one pic loads up)

Gojyo: "What?! That monkey has been doing Sai?!" (They tilt their head)

Hakkai: "Well I didn't know he had it in him" (Hakkai chuckles)

Gojyo: "It Reads 'Dear Sanzo party I know what you've been doing and I'm not happy..'" (Gojyo stops, Hakkai finishes)

Hakkai: "Here is what you have been doing with the poor girl now everyone will know..." (Hakkai looks at Gojyo then back at the screen)

Gojyo: "Scroll down" (They both stare as Hakkai scrolls down)

Gojyo: "WHAT THE HELL!!" (Gojyo saw Sanzo and Sai)

Hakkai: "Uh wow it seems that Sanzo likes her" ( Hakkai chuckles nervously then Gojyo took the mouse)

Gojyo: "Lets see what else" (They watch scrolling down only to see loads of pics of SanzoxSai, GokuxSai, Even SanzoxSaixGoku)

Hakkai: "Even threesomes...They've been doing this behind our backs?" (They stares at a pic of the three having fun in the water)

Gojyo: "How about now?!" (Gojyo and Hakkai look at their door)

Hakkai: "No no they wouldn't" (Hakkai laughs more nervously)

Gojyo: "Wait look theres another page" (Gojyo clicks the arrow)

Sai: "Oh Goku!" (The two stop and look at the door)

Goku: "Come on it fit before!" (The two continue to stare)

Sai: "Keep trying It'll fit!" (They start to get thoughts)

Goku: "Ugh" (Hakkai and Gojyo eyes widen)

Sanzo: "Move you stupid monkey you don't know how to do it" (The pics are uploaded but their staring at the door)

Goku: "I've done it plenty of times" (They continue to stare..)

Sanzo: "So have I"

Sai: "Well both of you really"

Sanzo and Goku: "Yea.."

Sai: "Maybe if I lay down it would be easier" (Gojyo takes a drink of his beer)

Goku: "Hey I wanna try again"

Sai: "You had your turn now it's Sanzo's"

Sanzo: "Wait till I'm done and you can do it" (Hakkai starts to grow pink)

Goku: "Aww man but I'm ready"

Sai: "Sorry Goku your just gonna have to wait"

Sanzo: "Shut up it's hard to do this with all the talking"

Sai and Goku: "Sorry"

(The two could heard groans,grunts,moans and even 'Owww' Thrown it there sevaral times)

Sanzo: "Getting there" (Gojyo couldn't take it anymore he had to go take a peek)

Gojyo: "I have to see" (Hakkai was still abit stunned but followed Gojyo to their door)

Hakkai: "Maybe we shouldn't" (Hakkai said as Gojyo peeked into the hallway to see Sanzo's door open)

Gojyo: "Come on we saw those pics lets see if their real" (So they snuck to Sanzo's door and peek in)

Sai: "Oh I can feel your almost there" (Hakkai and Gojyo was shocked at the sight)

(They saw Sanzo's back with Sai's legs coming from his hips and Goku sitting on the bed looking at Sai very intertained, Sanzo was slightly lean in forward messing with something and grunting, Sai's would tense her legs up for some reason)

Hakkai: "Its...it's true" (Gojyo smirked at Hakkai)

Gojyo: "Lets look at that other page" (Hakkai nods and follows Gojyo back to their room)

Goku: "You almost got it" (Sai then lets out a moan and Sanzo lets out a groan)

Sai: "Y-Yes" (Sai pants out)

Sanzo: "I knew I would" (Sanzo and Sai starts panting)

Goku: "Uh guys" (Sai and Sanzo look at him)

Sanzo: "What?" (Goku points at Sai's waist)

Goku: "I think it's about to pop off" (Sanzo and Goku gets outta the way then POP!!)

Sai: "Awww man and we just had got it on too" (Goku picks up a new pair of blue jeans)

Goku: "Lets try these they look bigger" (Sai sighs and stands up)

Sanzo: "Next time buy bigger pants" (Sai takes off her button less blue jeans and grabs the one Goku has)

Sai: "Your turn Goku"

Goku: "Yay!"

Sanzo: "Geez"

Gojyo and Hakkai: "WHAT?! I...we...did you?!" (They point at each other)

Gojyo: "No I didn't but there was that one night.." (They saw pics GojyoxSai and HakkaixSai, HakkaixSaixSanzo, GojyoxSaixGoku)

Hakkai: "You don't think that.." (They gasp as they see another shocking pic)

Gojyo and Hakkai: "A fivesome is that possible?!" (Staring at a photo all of them looks drunk and all of them on poor little Sai)

Hakkai: "Poor Sai that's why she didn't feel good the next day"

Gojyo: "That also explains why she was limping..."

Hakkai: "Don't forget the sore throat..."

Gojyo: "Wow we must've did a number to her huh?"

Hakkai: "Uh Yea" (Gojyo smirks at the screen)

Gojyo: "I know one thing now"

Hakkai: "Eh?"

Gojyo: "She looks hott naked" (Scrolls down at the last two picks)

Gojyo: "NO FRIGGIN WAY!!" (Hakkai gasps)

Hakkai: "What is this?"

Gojyo: "Its...its...You and Goku as..as.."

Hakkai: "I don't recall this at all"

Gojyo: "You raped the poor girl"

Hakkai: "So did Goku?"

Gojyo: "No his other side did...ain't that his brother?"

Hakkai: "Y-Yes"

Gojyo: "Well I don't know if I would call it raping if shes enjoying it" (They peek at their door)

Hakkai: "Would it be to mean to ask her tomarrow?"

Gojyo: "Maybe she can explain to us" (Gojyo smirks and Hakkai nods)

**...The Next Morning...**

(Sai was getting into the jeep, Gojyo and Hakkai walk up to her)

Hakkai: "Sai may we ask a question?" (She looks up at the smiling two)

Sai: "Go ahead"

Gojyo: "Can you follow us just for a minute" (Sai nods and gets out of the jeep then follows them up to their room)

Sai: "Why are we in here?"

Hakkai: "Look" (Points at screen, Sai jumps)

Sai: "Wh-What?!" (She was surprised and blushing very badly)

Gojyo: "Can you tell us what this is about?" (Sai sits down in the chair scrolling down, There had to been 75 to 100 pictures)

Hakkai: "Did this really happen?" (Sai looks down and fiddles with her hair)

Sai: "Well...Kinda" (Gojyo and Hakkai gasp)

Gojyo: "All of these are real?"

Sai: "All the pics are...are...true" (Gojyo and Hakkai let out another gasp)

Hakkai: "Were you..you..did we ra..?" (Hakkai couldn't say the word)

Sai: "No you didn't I kinda wanted all of this" (Once again Hakkai and Gojyo gasp)

Gojyo: "Oh I see it's night time so you turned into your horny side" (Sai messes with her hair worse)

Sai: "No it was just cloudy" (Hakkai and Gojyo eye the girl infront of them)

Hakkai: "So all of us we..we did you?" (Sai nodded blushing really bad)

Gojyo: "Woah well I actually feel pretty good" (He smirks at Sai)

Sanzo: "Get Down Here!" (The three look out the window then shut the computer off)

(Sanzo and Hakkai sat infront, Sai,Goku and Gojyo sat in the back. Hakkai would peek at Sanzo and through his rear window to look at the three in back, Gojyo would keep smirking at Sai which she was sitting in the middle)

Goku: "Sai what's wrong? (Goku asked as he noticed her being quite jumpy ever since they left)

Sai: "I'm fine re-really" (Sai blushed then looked at her knees)

Gojyo: "Does he remember about that night?" (Sai,Sanzo and Goku look at him, Hakkai just listens carfully)

Sanzo: "What night?"

Gojyo: "Remember that night we stayed at that Inn"

Goku: "Which Inn?"

Gojyo: "The one with the bar only a few days ago"

Sanzo: "So what about it?"

Gojyo: "Here look at these" (I don't know how I don't even know if they even had a printer in that room but he printed out most of the photos)

Goku: "What Is This?!" (Goku saw pics of SaixGoku, GokuxSaixSanzo, and all five of them)

Sai: "Uh ummm..."

Sanzo: "Let me see" (Goku handed the photos to Sanzo, Sanzo stared at them speachless flipping through them)

Hakkai: "Sanzo" (Laughs nervously)

Sanzo: "What...the...hell" (Slowly escaped from Sanzo's lips)

Gojyo: "Heh do you remember cause I don't" (Sanzo glared at Sai with slight amusment)

Sai: "Sa-Sanzo" (Sanzo handed the photos back to Sai)

Sanzo: "I remember some"

Hakkai: "Well I don't think any of us remember to much"

Sai: "I remember every bit of it" (Goku,Gojyo and Sanzo look at her)

Gojyo: "I was wondering who was the first?" (Sai puts her finger to her chin then points at Gojyo but moves to Hakkai then Sanzo then Goku, She squinted)

Sai: "Goku..."

Everyone: "..."

Sai: "..."

Goku: "Cool"

Gojyo: "Then.." (Sai points at Sanzo)

Sai: "Sanzo" (Sanzo perked up)

Sanzo: "What?" (He was kinda surprised)

Gojyo: "After that.." (Sai points at the driver)

Sai: "Hakkai" (Hakkai chuckles)

Gojyo: "Was I next?"

Sai: "Yes"

Gojyo: "How about the other two?"

Sai: "Other two..?" (Gojyo gets out the pics with Youkai HakkaixSai...Seiten TaiseixSai... She grew pink)

Sai: "Uh ummm...Seiten Taisei then Youkai Hakkai" (Goku gasped and Sanzo glared at Hakkai)

Hakkai: "Hey I don't remember a thing" (He chuckles nervously)

Goku: "Sai you did...did..him" (Sai hands the photos to Goku there was atleast 5 of Seiten Taisei and Youkai Hakkai)

Gojyo: "What I wonder is how you did it without getting killed"

Sai: "I'm a Youkai too"

Sanzo: "This is messed up"

Sai,Goku,Gojyo and Hakkai: "Big time"

Gojyo: "How about last night?"

Goku and Sai: "Last night..."

**...**

**(A/N) This'll go on for awhile I wrote it longer than I wanted...Well I was dying to write this is, If you don't like it well just move on to the next chapter.**


	7. Goku's talk,Sai's first kiss with who?

**(A/N) Ah chap six..sorry about the perverted thing I wrote just for fun then Britt wanted me to post it in the story so BLAME IT ON BRITT!, Also if you hated it i'm really sorry and I know it seems Sai passes out alot but it's getting really close to THE POWER REVEILED!!but it'll end up with passin out...**

**Britt: So blame it all on me I just said you should post it on your story!**

**Me: No you said it like this ehm...'Stacy post it post it! Everyone will love it comeon comeon I know they will'**

**Britt: Whatever -huffs-**

**Goku: I was first yay!!**

**Britt: You know that wasn't real**

**Goku: But Stacy wrote me first!**

**Me: Eh well...**

**Hakkai: I kinda liked it**

**Gojyo: I DIDN'T, I WAS AFTER HAKKAI!!**

**Me: What's wrong with Hakkai? -glares evilly-**

**Gojyo: Eh n-nothing -shivers-**

**Me: Good**

**Sanzo: Can you just start writing the story**

**Me: Okay okay can't you wait a minute**

**Sanzo: Try a friggin day!**

**Britt: How long have you been waiting?**

**Goku: A day..**

**Me and Britt: ...**

**Hakkai: -chuckles nervously-**

**Sanzo: Stacy doesn't own Saiyuki!**

**Gojyo: I was gonna say that!**

**Sanzo: To late**

**Gojyo: Prissy monk -stomps to the closet-**

**Me: Eh...Anyway Enjoy!**

**...**

Goku was starting to get uber bored and whined about food sevaral times, Gojyo was laying his head back trying to sleep, Sanzo was still reading his paper and Hakkai continued to drive then Sai started to crack her eyes open.

**...Sai's P.O.V...**

I cracked my eyes open but closed them back I could hear swooshing and what sounded like thunder far away but this didn't stop, I open my eyes again to see Goku looking out with his chin resting on his hand.

I chuckled to myself and barely turned my head to see what looked like Hakkai driving then my eyes flew open Am I in a..what did they call those things a..a jeep?I slowly start raising up to fall into Goku's chest as the wind just gusted in my face and he jumped.

"Sai your up" He said happily, I looked at him and smiled "Yes" I said then looked around, I saw Gojyo sitting up looking at me and Sanzo didn't even turn from his paper.

"Well we didn't exactly tell you did we Sai?" Hakkai asked still driving, I looked at him pushing hair that kept falling in my face back "Tell me what?" I asked, Hakkai chuckled "That me and Goku are youkai and Gojyo is half" I paused at the word _youkai_.

I looked at Gojyo, I turned my head slightly to Goku to see him have a worried face "Your yo-youkai?" I asked shocked, Goku nodded "Uh-huh" Gojyo replied closing his eyes "Here it comes" Sanzo quietly said only Hakkai heard, I wanted to jump outta Goku's lap I wanted to slap him I wanted to scream I wanted...I wanted...to be with them...

I smiled "I don't mind..I mean..I'm a youkai too" I said chuckling lightly, Goku smiled as big as he could and hugged me "Thanks Sai" He whispered, I looked at Gojyo which he was surprised and then I turned to see that Sanzo looked away from his paper and looking at me.

"That's good to hear" Hakkai said and I could tell he was happy, I look out to see that we left the village driving in a...jeep "So we left" I said looking at Goku and he nodded, I looked down at myself and noticed something "I stink" I thought outloud and froze when I relised that I had just said it.

"That's nice to know" Gojyo said chuckling, I start to grow pink "Yea you do kinda smell" Goku said smiling, I turn to look at him "I'm sorry it slipped out" I said crossing my arms with my whole face pink.

"Would you like a bath?" Hakkai asked, I looked at him which I'm still sitting in Goku's lap "Yea but ain't the other village far away?" I asked looking at the few trees passing by, Hakkai chuckled "If you lived here I thought you would know that a lake isn't far from here" I perked up and smiled.

"A lake I forgot all about that" I looked at myself again and noticed that I'm in Goku's lap "Goku" I said shocked looking at him, He tilted his head slightly "What?" He asked confused, I blushed.

"I'm in your...lap" I said and blushed worse, He smiled "Yea I don't care" He said happily then I looked at Gojyo after he chuckled "Well I don't want to be any..bother to you" I said then watched as Gojyo scooted over abit, He put his hand on the seat.

"Sit over here then" Gojyo said patting the place then retreated his hand back to his lap, I nodded and slowly started to get off Goku's lap "Thanks" I replied as I snuggled in my spot, Goku looked at me slightly dissapointed "Do you not like me?" He asked and I looked at him shocked.

"No I really like you...I mean It's not that...It's just.." I blushed trying to figure out a way to tell him without being...being...does he not know about...babies? "Goku it's just that.." Crap! I'm going to have to tell him..I look at Gojyo to see him enjoying me suffer, Dang him!

I look at Sanzo which he's reading his paper again then I turn to Hakkai and he's just driving, I clear my throat "Goku do you know about...babies?" I asked which Gojyo started laughing, Sanzo glared at me and Hakkai let out a 'Oh my'

"Babies..yea I know about them" Goku replied smiling, I clear my throat and blush more "Do you know how...their made?" Gojyo is now a full out laughing with tears in his eyes, Sanzo threw down his paper glaring a hole in my head and Hakkai was thinking about pulling over laughing nervously.

"Well I know they come from a woman...but not really know how their made..." I blushed messing with my hair, I look at Gojyo "Gojyo can you explain to him?" I asked and he shook his head "Nope can't do it" He replied leaning back with his hands behind his head, I groan then pull myself where I can see Sanzo and Hakkai really good.

"Hakkai can you?" I asked, He chuckled "I wish I could but I don't know how to exactly tell him" I quickly swing my head to Sanzo "Sanzo can yo.." I was cut off by his answer "Hell no" He replied picking his paper back up, I look at Goku and groan.

I sit back in my spot between Gojyo and Goku, I blush then start to explain "Goku you know how a man has a...a.." I stop and look back at Gojyo which he broke out laughing again "Has a what?" Goku asked, I look back at him and blush worse.

"Has a...thing" I suck at doing this, Gojyo laughing even harder now and Hakkai is even chuckling "What thing?" He asked getting confused, I huff and had to say it quick "What men use to pee with" I blushed and Gojyo was holding his stomach with tears in his eyes, Hakkai was now laughing and Sanzo let out a huff.

"Oh yea" He replied looking at his lap and I blush** , **He's slowly getting it "Well you know girls don't have one right?" I asked getting closer to him, He looks at me and nods "Yea kinda" He replied, I blushed an look at my knees "Well a girl has something else" I said pulling my shorts down a bit, He looked in my lap.

"Can I see?" He asked and I looked at him and froze, Gojyo was now laughing so hard he was crying and Hakkai stopped the jeep looking back at him "What?" I asked still shocked, Sanzo threw his paper down glaring at Goku.

"Can I see what you have?" He asked and I jumped completely pink, I looked at my legs "N-No...you can't..well not now...what I mean is that it's..." Crap! Why does he want to see? He's just alittle curious.

"Goku, Sai's..thing is hers and she doesn't want to show it" Hakkai tried to explain but Goku still didn't get it "I just wanna take a peek...If she shows me hers I'll show her mine" He whined out, I looked at him completly shocked! WHAT?! I DON'T WANNA SEE HIS...Okay maybe I'm alittle curious myself...OH MY GOSH AM I SERIOUSLY THINKING THIS?

"Goku you don't get it...Her thing is..is..I'm not good at explaining this" Hakkai said looking at me, Sanzo let out another huff and Gojyo was trying to calm down his laughing then I couldn't take it anymore I had to blurt it out "Goku my thing is very sacred..I don't want to show anyone right now..not untill I'm ready" I said then let out a breath.

"Oh okay" Goku said, Finally he got it good...But he still dosen't know about babies...Dangit! "Okay the man and girls things...collide then nine months later a baby pops out" I hurried up and said while I was thinking about it, Gojyo broke out laughing again and Hakkai stared at me in...awe?? and Sanzo stared at me as well.

Goku tilted his head "Really? So If mine and your..things collided you would have a baby nine months from now?" I blushed looking down at my knees "Yes it would be...mine and your baby" I blushed more at the thought, Goku let out a 'oh'.

"Well atleast Sanzo don't have to talk to Goku about this now" Gojyo laughed out, Sanzo grunted and signaled Hakkai to keep driving "Yea Sai did it for him" Hakkai replied with a chuckled and started driving the jeep again, I stayed looking at my knees blushing and regreting what I had just said to Goku.

Is he gonna want a child? Will he want to see my..thing so bad he'll sneak a peek...Will he be curious enough to ra...NO I CAN'T THINK THESE THINGS! Push the thoughts out PUSH EM OUT!! "Sai" I snapped outta my thought and looked at Goku.

"Yes" I said with a smile, He blushed slightly "I really like you too" He whispered but I know Gojyo heard which he was nice enough to ignore it, I blushed "Thank you" I said slightly leaning on his shoulder, I've never been this close to someone..Why does it feel like my stomach is going to explode?...I actually like this feeling tho.

Without knowing it I let out a happy moan, Gojyo and Goku eye me as I close my eyes and relax "Your welcome" Goku whispers with a smile, Gojyo just chuckles and leans back _'You like this boy' _What who's that? _'Like you don't know me heh you really are a brat'_ Who are you? _'Them boys turned you down they don't like you!'_

Just shut up and leave me alone! _'Fine whatever you want but you just can't ignore me all the time you'll need me sometime soon -chuckles creepy-' _That voice it sounded like me but...stratchy like she was... evil... "We're almost there Sai" I open my eyes looking at the back of Sanzo's seat "Where?" I asked still staring at the seat, Goku slightly shifts probably trying to get better seated.

But I was dead staring at Sanzo's seat like I was in a different world, I don't know why but I couldn't move which I didn't cause I was so comfy "The lake" Hakkai said then I blinked a few times "The lake oh I forgot..sorry" I replied looking up at Goku to see him still smiling.

"It's okay" Hakkai replied then I looked out at the trees to see more and more of them every second, I blinked then looked ahead of us to see we're entering a forest "A forest I've never been in one" I whispered out, I could feel Goku shift alittle more so I look up at him "Really?" He asked surprised, I smiled "Well I don't remember ever being in one" I replied.

"So this'll be your first time?" Hakkai asked looking in his rear view mirror and I nodded "Yep and of what I see now it looks..so beautiful" I replied looking at the beautiful tall trees, So tall so graceful...I love these their so cool.

"So I can take a bath?" I asked still looking at the trees, Gojyo chuckled "Isn't that why we're going to the lake?" He asked just to be picking, I let out a chuckle "Yea" I said then relaxed again on Goku's shoulder with my eyes closed.

"How could you ever say that I didn't care..how could you ever say that I did wrong..How could you say no...that I never cared...that I did everything wrong?" I sung out softly, Gojyo and Goku watch me and Hakkai listens carefully smiling.

"I loved you with all my heart..I tried everything to help you..to love you..to make you happy..But you left me in the end now..I cry all alone at night...nothing but what you left behind" I pause then continue "A broken heart..a empty house...and a scar.." I open my eyes to see Goku eyeing me weird, I look over at Gojyo to see him confused.

"Sai where did you learn that?" Hakkai asked, I looked at him and shrugged "I don't know I've known it for as long as I can remember" I replied then saw what look like crystals come into view, I perk up and start to stand up "Careful Sai" Goku said putting a hand on my back, I grabbed Sanzo's seat and squint my eyes.

"Sit back down!" Sanzo yelled which ofcorse I obeyed him, I sat down and smiled "Sorry Sanzo" I said, The lake is so beautiful it looks like crystals..I can't believe I've never been down here...I've been missing out on so much.

"We're here" Hakkai said happily pulling over, Sanzo's the first one to get out of the jeep "Finally we stop" Gojyo said jumping out on the other side, Goku crawls over the side and Hakkai gets out the proper way.

"Come on Sai" Goku said after he touches ground, I look at him then at the ground "How do I exactly get outta these things?" I asked looking at the metal, Goku chuckled "Hold on" Gojyo said then I felt arms go around me, He easily picked me up and I looked into his crimson eyes.

He chuckled "Your going to have to learn yourself" He said then slowly put me down then he looked at my lips, I could hear him grunt and he started to walk off "What's with Gojyo?" Goku asked as he knew he was acting funny, I watch him as he sits against a tree "I don't know but I do have a question" I replied looking at Goku.

"What?" He asked looking over at me, I looked back at Gojyo "Did I do anything to Gojyo last night?" I asked then I heard Goku go 'humm' 'uh' "Yea you two did kiss" I jumped and went pink, I swung my head looking at Goku "We ki-kissed?" I asked surprised, Goku slowly nodded.

"Yea" I looked at Gojyo "He took my first kiss" I let out taking my fingers to my lips, Goku almost let out a gasp "He really did?" Goku asked surprised himself, I nodded "Yes" I replied slightly blushing..I got my first kiss and I don't even remember it...this sucks but maybe I should go over and talk to him...maybe but what if he doesn't want to...I'll try anyway.

"Goku I'll be right back" I said then shifted my eyes to Hakkai to see that he loaded all the bags off the jeep, I closed my eyes as there was a puff of smoke "Chuu" I open my eyes to see the jeep's gone! A little white dragon..WHAT THE FRIG!!

"Is that a..a..where's the jeep?" I asked with my eyes wide, Hakkai looked at me and chuckled "This is Hakuryuu and he turns into a jeep" He replied so nicely and I nodded "Oh okay" I looked back at Gojyo as he sat all alone against the shaded tree, I started to walk towards him...I shouldn't maybe I'll bother him..No I have to do this.

But what if he don't like me...He picked me up outta the jeep tho...Because he was getting tired of me whining...No it's because he wanted to help me, I walked up to Gojyo and he looked up at me...It's to late to turn back now.

"Hey Gojyo" I said as I stood there, He scooted over abit and popped a cig in his mouth "What?" He asked then I sat down and sighed "What are you thinking about?" I asked looking out to the lake to see the sun hitting it just right, He lit the cigarette.

"If you don't want to te.." I was cut off as he began "Just nothing really" I look at him and smile "Does this have anything to do about last night?" I asked then he looked at me surprised "How did you know?" He asked, I looked at Goku "I asked Goku what happened" He looked down at his pack of cigarettes.

"Oh" He said opening the pack to see how many he had left but he just stared, I sighed which made him look at me "You know that was my first kiss" I said and he chuckled "I didn't know that" He touched his lips and looked away "But it wasn't your first" He said which made me confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask then he looks back at me "It wasn't your first, Someone's first kiss they would remember" He replied, I smiled...He's right so he didn't take my first kiss, he took..._Her_ first kiss I'm glad.. "Gojyo don't worry about anything please..I worry when your like this" I said then stood up and looked at him smiling as sweetly as I could.

He stood up with me "Okay I'll do it for you" He said then looked seriously into my eyes and I couldn't help it I looked into his crimson eyes, He takes a step forward "But I could still take your first kiss if ya want" He said grabbing my shoulders lightly, I just stay still staring into his eyes.

"Sai!" We both jump at my name, We turn our heads to see Sanzo standing at a distance looking ticked off "What?!" I asked then Gojyo backed away slowly, Sanzo let out a loud grunt "Get your ass over here!" He yelled seriously ticked off...Why?...I have no idea...did I do something wrong?..crap I hope I didn't do anything to make him mad.

I look at Gojyo "Well I guess I have to go over there" I said slightly chuckling and he smiles "Okay just make sure he doesn't do anything to you" He replied then I nodded and I slowly started walking over to the angry blonde hair monk, I get infront of him and look up at him scared.

"Sanzo what did I do?" I asked very confused, He grunted and grabbed my hair then started dragging me to a place where we couldn't be seen..in a big bush...I must've did something really bad..But what?..Sanzo please your scaring me..I start to get tears in my eyes.

"Sanzo why are you..doing this?" I asked trying my best not to cry, Sanzo grunted and stopped then glared at me "What do you think your doing?" He asked making me sit down as he pushed on my head, I fall to my knees and grab his hand "What do you mean?" I asked now with tears rolling down my face, He pulled my head up to look at him.

"Sai, don't think you can do whatever you want" I froze at his words..He thinks I'm going to disobey?..No I'm not but...I would never do anything like that..I'll do whatever they te..I snapped outta my thoughts as Sanzo bent down on his knees, My eyes flew open at what he did next..he's...he's kissing me??

He lets go of my hair and moves his hand down to my back, I'm completly shocked and I can't move...Sanzo..he...took my first...kiss..noway he doesn't like me, He pulls back and stands up "There that's your first kiss" He simply said and walked outta the bushes leaving me there stunned, Hakkai watched as Sanzo went into the bushes with me but came out alone.

After a couple minutes he started to get worried about what Sanzo did to me, So he walked over and peeked into the bushes "Sai?" He asked so sweetly, I was hugging my knees thinking about Sanzo's kiss "Yea" I simply replied not looking at him, He chuckled and sat by me with his legs stretched out "Why are you staying here for?" He asked all so nicely.

I took my fingers to my lips and brushed them slightly, Hakkai was watching me and he had an idea what Sanzo had done "Ah I see what he did" I look at him then he got on his hands closer to me and only a couple inches from my face "Was it something like this?" He asked then pressed his lips against mine, I jump but atleast I closed my eyes.

He pulls away shocked at his actions, I open my eyes slowly to see him cursing himself "Sai I'm sorry" He said trying to smile, I blushed "It's okay" I said then pulled my knees to my face, He looked up in the sky to see the sun right over "And I'm sorry about eariler I should've kept a better eye on you" He said feeled with sadness.

I look at him and smile "It's not your fault..It's mine for being weak" I replied then he looked at me and smiled "Your not weak you just don't like to fight" He said then stood up, He held out his hand to help me get up "Thank you" I said blushing and grabbed his hand, He pulled me up with ease.

"You need to be taking your bath" He said smiling so sweetly, I nodded "Yea I know" I said then we started walking outta the bushes to see that Sanzo found a stump or a rock to sit on and was reading his paper, Goku was staring at a butterfly we could tell he was bored.

Gojyo was leaned against a tree smoking his cigarette, We walked up to the three and they looked at us "Sai are you about to take your bath?" Goku asked looking away from the yellow and black butterfly, I nodded looking at the butterfly as it flew towards me "Yes" I replied then held out my finger.

The butterfly landed on the tip of my finger slowly flaping it's wings, Hakkai walks over and grabs a bag then walks back up to me "This should have everything you need" The butterfly flies away and I grabbed the bag "Thank you" I said then turned to what looked like a path leading farther into the forest "Wait Sai" I looked over my shoulder to Goku.

"Huh?" I ask then he walks up by me, I watch him confused "Lemme walk you down there..you could get attacked" He replied then Gojyo and Hakkai chuckled, I smiled at him "Sure" I replied then Sanzo glared from his paper, I quickly looked at him and he just huffed then continued to read his paper.

"Cool" Goku said happily and we started walking down the path "Careful you two!" Hakkai yelled waving, I turned around and waved at him and the other two "Don't worry!" I yelled walking backwards, I turned back around to see a tree...Dangit!

Goku quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me outta the way...Whew that was close...I smiled at Goku "Thanks" I said then blushed as he smiled big "You have to watch where you go" He said chuckling, I looked infront of me "O-Okay"

We looked at the trees and the flowers as we passed, I saw something amazing and bent down to look at it "These are so beautiful" I said happily grabbing a purple,red and yellow flower, Goku bent down next to me "Yea but the yellow one's the best" I chuckled.

"I like the red because it shows love, But the purple one shows protection then the yellow one shows strength..I'm probably off but that's what I think of the colors" I start looking around "Their missing a color" I said ruffling through the patch, Goku eyes me confused.

"What..blue?" He asked and I shook my head "No green" Goku chuckled "Green that wouldn't be a good color for a flower" He said and I looked at him "Green if you can find it, Their sometimes the most beautiful of all" I said then continued to ruffle through the flower patch, Goku just let out an "Oh"

I smiled..Found it and it is beautiful..Their all so beautiful..."Here look at this" I said handing the green flower to Goku, He grabbed it and looked it over "Wow this is the first time I seen a green flower" He said then I smiled bigger.

"To me green shows friendship or kindness" I said then Goku handed me the flower back "These remind me of something" He said then I looked at him confused "I was thinking the same but who knows" I said sitting the four flowers on the ground, We turned back to the path.

**(Listening to 'Love is Noise by The Verve'...Britt: What does tat have to do wit anyting?.. Me: I don't know but -looks at Goku and smiles-...Me and Goku: IT'S COOL!!.. Sanzo: Annoying... Hakkai: -laughs nervously-)**

"Hey Sai" I turn my head to Goku "Yea" I said as I swung my hands behind my back still holding the bag, He looked down and blushed "Can you help me?" I was shocked at his question but hid it.

"With..what?" I asked looking back infront of me, He stopped which made me stop "Can you tell me why it's doing this?" He asked grabbing my hand and putting it to his chest, I blush as I felt his heart pounding and I look up at him still blushing bad.

"Here" I said as I grabbed his hand and put it over my heart, He eyed me as he could feel my heart pounding "So It's just not me?" He asked and I nodded, I pulled my hand away and he pulled his away "Well what do you think it is?" He asked looking at me while we walked, I shrugged and smiled.

"You'll just have to figure out yourself" I said happily and he smiles "Yea but that's no fun" He said in a playful tone, I turn around walking backwards again "Yea it's alot of fun" I said playfully then turned back around and started running, Goku followed behind me.

He catches up to me and starts to tickle me, I bend over trying to push his hands away laughing my butt off "Gonna tell me now?" He asked smirking as he continued to tickle me, I tried to look up at him but I was to busy laughing "N-No" I replied then Goku started tickling me worse.

"Fine then" He said as he watched me laugh with tears rolling down my face "Go-Goku stop heh I n-need to ta-take my ba-bath" I said playfully slapping his hands away, He chuckles and stops "Fine fine" He said standing up straight, I slowly get up and bend backwards slightly to pop my back.

Goku stares at me, I open my eyes and look at him "What?" I asked confused, He just smiles "Nothing I was just looking at you" I blush at his words then start walking the path again with Goku by my side.

It was only a minute then crystals started to come into view, I smiles and took off running with Goku following behind me "Sai hold up!" He yelled then I stopped cause I almost fall in, I breathed a sigh of relief as I stopped in just time.

Goku couldn't stop in time and bumped right into me "Sai" He said slightly shocked, I fell into the water with a big SPLASH! "Sai!" Goku yelled as I didn't come back up, I popped my head outta the water coughing "Blak! Goku please watch what you do" I said slowly crawling out onto the bank but I only fell back in.

"Lemme help ya" Goku said getting on his hands and knees holding out his hand, I smiled "Thanks" I said as I grab his hand, Even with my clothes soaked he still pulled me with no effort at all!...Goku's so..strong.

"I'm sorry" He said making sure I was alright, I sat down looking at my now soaked clothes "It's okay" I said smiling I looked at the bag luskily Goku wanted to carry it for me, I pointed at the bag that was laying on the ground.

"Goku can you gimme that?" I asked nicely, He nodded and handed me the bag "Thanks" I said then opened it to see two towels and two wash rags, The other skirt and shirt then some...panties really cute ones too...black that said 'rock on chick' in pink letters and of corse if there was panties had to be a...Bra it was black and pink striped.

I smiled really big...their soo cute! I can't believe they bought this stuff just for me..I'll thank them when I get back "Well how's the water?" Goku asked swirling his finger around in the small lake, I start to take the stuff out "It's just perfect, Not to cold or to hot" I replied then noticed some body wash and shampoo in the bag also...candy apple..or sweet pea humm...

"Okay" Goku replied then I turned my head as I heard ruffling sounds, My eyes widen in shock as Goku started to take off his clothes "G-Goku what are you doing?" I asked still shocked, He already had his shoulder pads off and just now took of his shirt.

"I haven't took a bath in awhile" ...The other three wouldn't like this at all...mostly Sanzo.. "Ummm Goku remember our talk in the...jeep?" I asked closing my eyes pasting on a smile, Goku takes off his shoes.

"Yea" He replied then slipped his socks off, I open my eyes even more shocked as he starts to take his pants off "WOAH GOKU!" I yell waving my hands in the air, He stops and looks at me "What?" He asked and I blushed.

"You see it's not right for a...boy and a...girl take a bath...-gulp-together" He eyes me confused "Why Gojyo does it all the time" I hold my nose trying to fight the images that wiggled their way in, Goku watches me as I turn pink "That's different" I said shaking my head desperly trying to make the images go away.

"How?" Goku asked still with his jeans unbuttoned but I ignored it "Goku, Gojyo and that..person wanted to..ummm...do it" I replied finally shaking the images off, Goku sat indian style tilting his head "Do it?...Oh you mean they wanted their things to collide" He said slapping his hands together.

"Yes Goku! ya got it" I said smiling, Goku farrowed his brows "But doesn't that mean Gojyo has a baby somewhere" I jump at the words. Crap! how I'm to explain this him..It would be better if we were in the water...Okay I know as long as we keep our under garmets on it should be okay!.

"Goku I'll explain in the water" I said then he smiled, He quickly took of his pants with lighting speed "KEEP YOUR BOXERS ON!!" I yelled as he grabbed his boxers waist band, He nodded and then jumped into the water only in his boxers...Whew close one..

**...Back With The Other Three...**

Hakkai lifted his head up as he was preparing food**(Canned beef stew) **He looked over at Gojyo which was closet to him "Hey Gojyo did you hear that?" Hakkai asked, Gojyo looked at him and nodded "Yea it sounded like Sai" The two then look at Sanzo.

"Sanzo did you hear that too?" Hakkai asked eyeing the monk as he read his oh so beloved paper "Yea" Sanzo simply answered, Gojyo looks at Hakkai then Sanzo's turns a page "It sounded like she yelled 'Keep your boxers on'" Sanzo added as he put his hand on his chin, Hakkai and Gojyo look at eachother in shock.

"What is that stupid chimp doing to Sai?!" Gojyo asked not to happy, Hakkai shrugged "I don't know, Goku's not like that but..Sai just talked to him about...babies" Hakkai and Gojyo quickly look at the path.

"Maybe he really wants to have...children" Gojyo said then Hakkai let out alittle gasp "No he wouldn't if anything he's just curious..Sai will tell him no and he'll quit" Hakkai replied as he stirred what was in the black pot, Gojyo let out a sudden gasp which made Hakkai turn to him.

"What if Sai's curious too?" Gojyo asked then Hakkai starts to show alittle worry and starts to chuckle neriously "Maybe but they both know how to control their hormones pretty good" Hakkai said then Sanzo had to HAD TO say something.

"Two curious teenagers the age to be exploring all alone together..That's seems like their going to have some pain but it'll end in fun" Sanzo said actually just playing around with the parinoid two, Hakkai and Gojyo let out a big gasp.

"OH NO SAI!!" Hakkai and Gojyo yell which made Sanzo let out a 'heh'...Parinoid idiots..Sanzo thought as he read his paper then Hakkai and Gojyo were saying every possible thing that they think could've happened.

**...With Me And Goku...**

I look at Goku and his chest and up pokes outta the water, He takes up a hand "Come on Sai jump in" He says happily and I blush "C-Can you turn around first" I said sweetly and he tilts his head.

"Why?" He asked and I blushed worse "Please" I more less begged but he nodded "Okay" He said then turned around, I looked down at myself and took my butterfly shirt off then started on my shorts, After I got them off I slowly got into the water.

Goku stayed turned around "Okay Goku" I said and he turned back around to see my chest and up pokes out aswell, He smiles which makes me blush "You look good" He says still with his smile, I blush worse "Thank you and...you look good too" I said holding my face with my hands.

"Well what kinda soap is there?" Goku asked looking at the pile that I laied at the bank, I grabbed the two shampoo bottles "Their girlie smelling tho" I said showing him the bottles, He eyes them "Can you pick for me?" He asked looking at me, I smiled.

"Sure but forgive me if you don't like it" I said then got out the candy apple for him "Here" I said handing him the bottle, He eyes it then smiles at me "Can you wash my hair?" He asked still smiling like a kid, I nodded.

"Sure just can you please duck your head in the water" I said as I got some shampoo out in my hand then closed it and threw it on the bank, He ducked into the water and popped back up with his hair soaking wet.

"Thank you" I said then started massaging the shampoo into his hair, He closed his eyes as he enjoyed my gentle touch "So Sai what was you saying earlier" HE brought up the subject..Oh yea we were talking about..how you can do it and not have babies! DANGIT!!

"Well sometimes a girl and a boy can...do it..and not have any kids later" Goku let out a 'humm' "How?" He asked and he had me! CRAP DANGIT FRIGGIN SON OF A FRIGGIN GUN!!...Okay I need to calm down he's just curious.

"Okay there's this..thing that a man..wears over his...thing..and that prevents a woman getting pregnant..and being pregnant means a baby inside of a woman for nine months" I'm not good at explaining stuff at all...Goku let out another 'humm'.

"So this thing like me and you..do it..if I wear this thing you..we won't have a baby nine months from now" YES GOKU YOUR GETTING IT YAY!! "Yes Goku that's correct" I said as I completly soap up Goku's hair, Goku turns to face me "Eh Goku what are you doing?" I asked as he stares at me with his golden eyes.

"Do you have one?" He asked seriously! My eyes widen "N-No I don't" I replied still shocked, Goku smiles "Okay" He says happily then dunks his head into the water to wash the soap off, He pops back up splashing water everywhere "Okay it's your turn" He said happily.

I look at him confused "For what?" I asked then he grabbed the sweet pea shampoo "I'll wash your hair" He replied, I blushed and put my hands up "No I can do it mysel.." I was cut off as Goku pushed my head into the water which he let go as soon as I went under.

I popped back up glaring at Goku "Goku" I said shocked at his actions but he starts soaping up my hair "Just relax" He said so I just stood there as he soaped up my head "Thank you" I said blushing, He chuckled and continued to message the shampoo into my hair.

"Your welcome" He replied then stopped, I didn't bother him..He could just be thinking...I'll stay quiet..He started up on my hair again after a minute pause, He completly soaps my hair up**(Wow that stuff Gojyo picked out was extra soapy... Sanzo: Probably for some perverted reason... Me: If I get to thinking about it the bottle did say 'wonderful and exotic pleasures' but I thought it was just a fancy title)**

"Okay I'm done" Goku said so I dunked my head into the water and popped my head back up wiping water outta my face, Goku chuckles which I look at him "What?" I asked confused, He just picks up the body wash "Okay who's first?" He asked throwing the bottle.

"Woah Goku washing hair is easy but washing someone's...Body is completly different" I said throwing him the bottle back, He shrugs "Okay I'm first then" He says and wets the wash rap and pours some candy apple body wash onto it and starts washing at his neck, I blush and turn away not wanting to stare at the sight.

I slowly walk behind a rock where I couldn't see him and he couldn't see me, I quickly grabbed the sweet pea body wash and the other wash rag "Ah it feels good to be alone" I said as I poured some of the body wash onto the rag and start scrubbing my neck and notice I sill have my bra on...Well as long as Goku's over there and noone else is around..I guess I can take off my bra and panties.

I unbuckle my bra and sucessfully take it off then take my hands into the water and slipped my well you know off and placed the soaking wet two on the bank then started to scrub myself real good, As I was almost done I hear a twig snap I look up slowly to see two figures standing not to far away.

"AAAHHHHH!!" I scream as I look at the two not really taking in their looks, Goku jumps over the rock ready to attack "Sai are you okay?" Goku asked then fell silent as he saw my...CHEST!! The two figures stayed silent as well staring...JUST GREAT!!

**...**

**(A/N) Well I hope everyone liked it and I have warned you before that some chapters will be perverted**

**Britt: AH-HA! -points at me- Goku and the two mistory men saw your top goodies!**

**Goku: YAY!!**

**Me: Eh...**

**Sanzo: Why wasn't I there?**

**Britt: Sanjo shut up**

**Sanzo: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!-gets out banishing gun pointing right at Britts head-**

**Britt: I meant Sanzo! SANZO! SANZO!!**

**Sanzo: Yes say my name!! YOU TWO!! -points gun at me and Britt-**

**Me and Britt: SANZO!! WE'RE YOUR HUMBLE SERVANTS, MASTER SANZO!!**

**Sanzo: Thought so -puts away gun-**

**Hakkai: -Laughs nervously- Well I see Sanzo's enjoying Brittany and Stacy**

**Gojyo: He's playing around with them**

**Goku: My baby doll...NOOO!**

**Sanzo: SHUT UP!! -drags me and Britt into the bathroom and locks the door-**

**Hakkai and Gojyo: Okay that's just over the line!**

**Goku: Stacy don't be scared Sanzo won't hurt you!**

**Me and Britt: AAAHHHH!!**

**Sanzo: HA HA!!**

**Goku,Gojyo and Hakkai: Did he just...laugh?!**


	8. Perverts, Nika?, and Sai's Past Revealed

**(A/N) Well last chap was so funny! Thanks for all the good reviews!!!**

**Britt: Yea I know thank you all but when is Miko popping back in the story?**

**Me: Soon Britt soon...**

**Gojyo: We have a question**

**Britt: What is it?**

**Goku: What did Sanzo do to you in the bathroom?!**

**Me and Britt:...We rather not talk about it -looks at Sanzo-...**

**Sanzo: -glares from cup of tea- Yes**

**Hakkai: That bad eh...**

**Goku and Gojyo: But we wonder what Sanzo did to make you two so..scared**

**Hakkai: -chuckles- I rather not know...**

**Me and Britt: Believe me you don't wanna know...**

**Sanzo: Got that right**

**Gojyo: Well..Stacy doesn't own Saiyuki..Brittany doesn't either**

**...**

I look down at myself and turn completely pink, I cover myself and dunk into the water with only my head sticking out "What are you two doing here?" I asked looking at the kappa and the mom...GOJYO AND HAKKAI!!!

"So-Sorry but we heard you yell earlier and came to check it out" Hakkai replied looking away letting a blush creep across his cheeks, Gojyo chuckled "You mean check _her _out" Gojyo added smirking, Hakkai looked at him "Gojyo!" He scolded.

I slowly looked to the rock to see Goku staring at me blushing, I quickly looked away and blushed even worse**(If that's possible) **"Want me to get your clothes?" Hakkai asked almost stuttering, I looked at him "Yes please" I replied and he walked over to the bag and grabbed my clothes.

**(Psst guess what the pairings are, Lemme give you a hint -cough- she's paired up with three...Britt: WHAT?!.. Sanzo,Goku and Hakkai: Eh?.. Gojyo: Am I one of them?.. Me: Maybe...Just gotta read and find out..heh but she'll end up with only one!.. Goku,Gojyo and Hakkai: -gasp-... Britt: Leave em guessing heh... Me: Yea -hive fives Britt-)**

"We're really sorry" Hakkai replied walking over bending down to give me the clothes, I brought my hand outta the water and grabbed them "It's okay and thank you" I said looking to see another rock, I look back at the three "Just wait here" I said then started slowly moving to the other rock, Goku picks up a towel.

"Don't you need this?" He asked and I turned around to him holding the clothes close to my chest as the water was belly deep for me "Yes" I replied still blushing then Goku started walking to me, I watch him his..chest and abs..By the time he walked infront of me I was dead staring at his chest with my face red as could be.

"Sai are you okay?" Goku asked taking his hand to my forehead by I just got redder, Gojyo started laughing and Hakkai was chuckling "I-I'm f-fine" I replied slowly stepping backwards to..trip..

"Sai!" Goku yelled then grabbed my hand pulling me up with ease, He used to much strength and pulled me into his chest "GOKU!!" Hakkai and Gojyo yelled with their mouths open, Goku ignored them he was just staring at me.

There stood me and Goku..Chest to chest..Goku was starting to blush "Ummm..Sai" He said staring right into my eyes, I stared back into his golden ones "Y-Yes" I replied with my whole face red, Goku looked away letting the blush get to him.

"Your..Your..chest is touching mine" He stuttered out and Gojyo began laughing, Hakkai looked away wanting to give us some privacy "I kn-know" I said looking away still in the same position, Goku cleared his throat "Well..Ummm..We should get out before we get wrinkly" Goku suggested blushing.

Way to ruin the moment..But the blush is soo kawaii "Yea" I agreed pulling away from him covering my chest with my arms, Goku looked real quick then turned around and I noticed something.

"Uhm..Goku" I said looking down in the water as he started to walk away, He looked over his shoulder only to blush more "Yea.." He replied trying to keep his eyes on my face "Where's my clothes?" Gojyo smirked eyeing me looking at every inch visable of me, Hakkai was scolding Gojyo but the cock roach pointed something out and Hakkai couldn't help but stare..

"Is that another.." Hakkai began and Gojyo nodded "Yea..looks like another mark" He replied, I look around so does Goku "There they are" Goku said pointing at a bundle of something on a small rock "Wow..Thanks Goku" I said happily giving him a smile and reaching over to grab my clothes.

It moves.."AHHHH!!!" I scream jumping back next to Goku, He's eyes it as well "It..just moved!" I yelled pointing at my clothes, My heart stopped when I saw a little black head popped out "OH MY GOSH!!" I scream running over.

"Sai?!" Hakkai yelled in concern, I picked it up and twurled around to face them "It's sooo cute!" I squeal petting the little black fluffy pup, Goku and Gojyo's speechless and Hakkai chuckles "Well, Well..It's a puppy" Hakkai said, I nodded then rubbed my cheek against the puppy's.

"What if it bites?!" Goku asked all of a sudden, I look at him shocked "It would never!" I yelled then continued to pet the pup "Sai, You and Goku need to get out" Hakkai reminded and I coughed "Oh yea forgot..heh" I sheepishly smile then put the puppy in one hand and grabbed my clothes with the other.

"I won't be long!" I yelled walking behind the big rock, After I knew I couldn't be seen anymore I crawled up onto the bank and put the puppy down "Please stay" I said nicely to it, It nodded wagging it's long fluffy tail.

"How cute" I said standing up drying myself quickly off with the towel, After I was done with that I slipped my panties on when I reached for my bra I almost screamed but held it back with all my strength "Little puppy..Don't scare me like that" I said pushing the little puppy away as it proped up on my arm..scared me might I add..

"Arff!" It had a high pitched bark, I chuckled "Let me get finished then I'll pet you, okay?" I asked grabbing my bra slipping it on real quick, I heard it whine then sit down watching my every move...

"Hn" I said happily slipping on the black shirt that had a white skull in the middle and had pink sleeves, I pull on the short blue jean skirt "This is so short..I have to watch myself in it" I said looking towards the puppy, I smiled and knelt down infront of it "What is your name?" I asked hoping to get an answer and a name popped into my head.

"Oh is it Nika?" I asked and the pup stood up on it's back legs, I pick the puppy up then stood up "Awww your just the cutest!" I squealed out hugging the puppy close "Sai! Are you done? Sanzo is waiting!!" I heard what sounded like Hakkai yell.

I quickly walked around the bank where I could see all three of them waiting for me, I smile "I'm Coming!" I yelled as I started walking, All three watched me hug the puppy that was called Nika.

"Hey Sai, You know Sanzo won't let you keep that right?" Goku asked when I got to them, My eyes widen "Sanzo! He won't abandon this poor little puppy will he?"

**...Back At Camp...**

"Hell No!!" Sanzo yelled as he read his beloved paper while sipping his tea, Me and Nika went into cute mode "B-But Sanzo..Nika's just alittle puppy I mean look at her!" I said as I shoved Nika infront of Sanzo, He looked up with his glasses on**(Which makes him HOTT might I add... Sanzo: When am I not?.. Gojyo: When you snore like a pig... Sanzo: Shut up! -points gun at Gojyo-... Me: No need to fight!.. Britt: Gojyo your hot too... Gojyo: I KNEW IT!!)**

"I Said No!" He yelled now glaring at Nika which is a girl, Me and Nika whined "But Sanzo..please! She won't get in the way to much..I promise" I begged then Sanzo glared at me "Hell No! We Are Not Having Another Annoying Thing Weighing Us Down!!" He yelled as he got out his paper fan, I closed my eyes waiting for the hit but..it never came.

When I opened my eyes I gasped "NIKA!!" I yelled as I saw the pup hanging from Sanzo's robe sleeve, He got so mad he couldn't move "Uh Sai! Get IT TO LET GO!! BEFORE SANZO KILLS IT!!!" Gojyo yelled from the tree closest to us, Sanzo tilted his head down where his bangs was covering his violet eyes.

"Get this thing off me" Sanzo said through his teeth, I was so scared for her I was frozen "Ni-Nika..let..Sa-Sanzo go..please" I said and she opened her mouth and jumped into my arms, Sanzo let his hand fall to his side.

When he looked up at me I froze at the anger he held in his eyes "Control That Damn Mutt!!" He yelled glaring right into my eyes, I gulped and trying to fight the tears "Sanzo please..please..I'll do anything..if you just let her come with us..please" I begged looking down breaking the stare, I heard him grunt in frastration.

"We'll talk about this later!! Now leave me the hell alone!!" He yelled picking his paper back up, I thought for sevaral seconds "Sai" Sanzo growled glaring up at me from his seat on the stomp or rock..I seriously can't tell..I jumped then smiled "Thank you, Sanzo" I said putting Nika down and walking towards Hakkai by the fire.

I sat down on a fallen log and watched as Hakkai prepared food "Hey, Hakkai" I said and he looked up from his pot, He turned his emerald eyes towards me "Yes Sai, What is it?" He asked with his warming smile, I looked out into the forest "Miko's coming soon" I said and he walked over to me, He sat down beside me.

"Really?" He asked and I looked up at him, I sighed and slightly closed my eyes "Yea, Shouldn't be to much longer" I said and laid my head against his shoulder, I noticed something and looked back up at Hakkai.

"Do you see Nika anywhere?" I asked as I raised my head up looking around the camp, Hakkai stood up and I pouted at the loss of heat "I think your pup is somewhere over by Gojyo" He replied going back over to his pot and checking it, I smiled and walked up behind him then hugged him.

"Thank you Hakkai, Your so nice to me" I said snuggling into his back, I could feel him chuckle "Your welcome, Sai" He said and I let go, I looked at the tree Gojyo was at before and he wasn't there so I walked over to it.

I looked around trying to locate him and my dog, I notice something else also "Where's Goku?" I asked looking the camp up and down, I walked all over the place.

"Sai, What the hell are you doing?" Sanzo asked looking up from his paper the fourth time I passed infront of him, I turn on my heel to look at him "Do you know where Goku, Gojyo and Nika is? I can't find them" I answered him, He looked back down at his paper "No, I don't" He said turning a page.

I shrugged and stood beside him, He continued to read "Go and look for them" He ordered and I nodded "Okay, sorry for bothering you" I said walking away from him, He looked up from his paper and watched me walk away **'I'm going to enjoy later' **He looked back down at his paper and sipped his cold tea.

I walked back to the tree Gojyo was last spotted at, I looked behind it and saw a clue "Is that Gojyo's jacket?" I asked picking up the brown leather jacket, I heard faint speaking..I couldn't make out the words all I know that it was a man..I stood up and walked down the shady path.

"Drop It!!" I heard Gojyo yell, I walked closer and I could hear running "Doggie! Put The Band Down!" I heard Goku yell, I heard a arff "Goku, Gojyo..What is going on?" I asked as I walked into the clearing, They looked at me.

"Nika?" I asked staring at the pup that was cornered by the two, She ran to me and jumped into my arms "What did you do?" I asked her then looked up at Gojyo and Goku as they walked over "Oh Gojyo, I think this is yours" I said handing the jacket to him, He took it and smiled "Thank you, Tell your pup to give back my head band" He said narrowing his eyes at Nika.

I looked down at her and held out my hand infront of her, She dropped his brown band "Sorry, Gojyo" I apologized handing his band back to him, He took it and put it on "Hey Sai" I turned my head to Goku "Yea?" I asked and he pointed at Nika.

"What did Sanzo say about her?" He asked then Gojyo got to close, Nika glared at him and I quickly smacked her on top of the head "Nika be nice! If you wanna stay with me your going to have to learn manners!" I scolded and she pinned her ears back then whined, I looked up at Goku and smiled "I think he's going to let her come along" I replied and Goku smiled.

"Good" He said then Gojyo lit a cigarette "That dog is such a pain in the a.." He didn't get finished as he was glomped "Ah Cocky!" I knew that voice anywhere "MIKO!!" I screamed as I put Nika down and glomped Gojyo, He stumbled around at us two girls on him "Miko?" Goku asked as he picked up Nika.

"Can you two..please..get off me!" Gojyo yelled, Me and Miko smiled and hoped off him "Hey Sai" Miko said happily, I hugged her "Miko, I knew you were coming" I said and she hugged me back "Now I just dropped by to see how you were doing" She said then looked over at Goku.

"Is that monkey holding a..pup?" She asked letting me go, I walked over to Goku "Yep her name's Nika" I said then started petting her "Isn't that right?" I asked and she started wagging her tail "Arff!" Miko smiled and walked over.

"You actually tamed this little wolf pup? I'm proud of you" Miko said raising her hand and patted Nika's head, I furrowed my brows "Umm..no..this is a dog" She looked at me "No, this is a wolf pup can't you tell by the eyes?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I have noticed that the mutt has yellow eyes" Gojyo said walking over, Nika glared up at him with her yellow eyes and growled "Gojyo, Nika doesn't like you" Goku said with a smile, Gojyo glared at him "How did she get to liking you?" He asked raising his brows.

"That's easy! Nika can sense that Sai and Goku are _very_ good friends" Miko said with an evil smirk, Me and Goku slightly blush "Really?" Gojyo asked looking at Miko with a smirk, She smiled "Yep" She replied then their eyes locked..Blue with Crimson..I smiled and nudged Goku..

He looked at me "Lets go" I whispered to him and he nodded, We walked slowly back through the path trying not to bother the two "Sai" Goku said and I looked at him "Huh?" I replied and then our eyes locked...Brown with Golden.

He slowly bent closer to me and I leaned more towards him, Ours lips brushed together "Sai! Where are you?!" We stopped and I pulled away "I'm sorry" I said looking at the ground then started running back to the camp, Goku let Nika go "Sai, Wait!" He yelled but I was already gone, He watched Nika disappear into the darkness.

I didn't watch where I was going and bumped into someone, I was caught before I could fall "Sai, I was looking for you" Said Hakkai as he pulled me back up, I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes "What?" I asked looking away, Hakkai softly grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Are you crying?" He asked quietly and I shook my head "I'm fine just..happy that Miko's back" I said pulling away from him, He furrowed his brows "Okay..well food's done plus you need to hurry up and get to sleep..It's almost dark" He said looking towards the setting sun, I looked at it and closed my eyes.

"Oh I'm not hungry..I'll just go to sleep..by the way.." I opened my eyes and looked over to him "..Where do I sleep?" I asked and he went back to his famous smile "I'm not for sure..Not with Gojyo for certain reasons..Me..I don't know..Sanzo probably won't allow you near him..Goku hogs the covers so..I really don't know" He replied and my mouth opened and my eyes went wide.

"I have to sleep with..one..of you?" I asked and he nodded "Sorry but there's a shortage of tents..Only have four" He replied and I looked at the ground "What if I don't go to sleep in time?" I asked looking back over to him, He looks away "That would be bad" He said truthfully, I narrowed my eyes..bad?..BAD?! No It Would Be A Disaster!

"I choose you" I mumbled and he swung his head around "What?" He asked and I smiled "I'll sleep with you tonight" I replied then he smiles "Oh alright, I'll get your bed ready" He said then walked off into a tent, I sighed..I have chose well..even tho he kissed me..I believe that he will not do anything..He's not the type to.

I looked over at Sanzo as he sat at his exact same spot he was when I left which he didn't hear our conversation, I sighed and walked over to him..Better tell him I'm going to bed.."Sanzo" I said as I finally reached him, He looked up at me "What?" He asked and I smiled "Good night, I'm going to sleep" I said and walked off.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes slightly **'Damn, I guess I'll have to wait..who's tent is she sleeping in?..Better not be that stupid Cock Roach' **He grunted and stood up, Goku walked up next to him outta nowhere.

"Goku, Where the hell have you been?" Sanzo asked as he glared at the Chibi Chimp, Goku looked up at him "Not far" He replied and Sanzo grunted again and walked over to the fire then sat down on the log, Goku looked at his tent then the fire "I'll eat then go to sleep" He said walking over to the fire sitting some ways from Sanzo.

"Hakkai" I said queitly as I walked the tent I'll be sharing with him for the night, He raised his head up to look at him..He was knelt down fixing two bed rolls.. "Sai" He said looking back down, I walked over "Hmm?" I asked looking at the two small beds..I'm used to worse.

"That mark.." He said and I brought my hand up to the one on my neck, He shook his head "No, The one on your back" He said and I got confused "I only have one" I said and Hakkai stood up "Let me show you" He said and I nodded.

He walked beside of me then grabbed the bottom of my shirt, He slowly pulled it up then stopped "Here" He said taking his fingers over it softly, I flinched but I couldn't recall having a mark there "It looks like a scar" He said and I furrowed my brows, I looked behind me and spotted it..looks like..I've been cut..wtih a knife or a sword..it's small but..yet again it's not.

"Hakkai" I said quietly as a whisper, He looked up at me "Yes" He replied and I looked up at him "Does it look like I've been cut?" I asked and he nodded "Yes by a knife or a sword..It's small but that could just mean you got it when you were young" He answered and I looked at the ground, Hakkai pulled my shirt down.

"I..I think..I'm..remembering something" I said closing my eyes shut tight and bringing my hands up to my head, I held my head and fell to my knees "Sai? Are you okay?!" Hakkai asked getting on his knees by me, He put his hands on my back.

"I..I remember" I grunted out and he pulled me into his chest "What do you remember?" He asked rubbing my arm, I snuggled into his chest as the pain grew "A man..with..with" He wrapped his arms around me into a comforting hug, I grabbed his shirt squeezing trying to ease the pain.

"What did the man look like?" Hakkai whispered into my ear, Hakuryuu flew in and landed on the ground eyeing us "He's..a youkai!..with a..knife..a big cleaver..and he's coming towards me.." I replied with tears falling down my face, Hakkai laid his head on mine.

"Sai..who is the man?" He asked and I squeezed his shirt as tight as I could "He..looks like..like..my..father.." I said and started shaking "Your father?" He asked and I nodded slowly "Yes..He..He..gave me that scar.." I replied and slowly fell asleep, Hakkai looked over a Hakuryuu.

"Go get Miko, Hakuryuu please" He said and the little white dragon flew out, He looked down at me and sighed "It's good that you forgot most of your past, It seems so dark and painful" He said then laid me down in one of the beds, He covered me up and wiped my tears away.

He then stood up and walked out, He stood outside looking around and saw that Goku and Sanzo had went to their tents "What're you doing?" Asked a female voice that he knew who it was, Miko came into view with the dragon pulling at her purple belly shirt sleeve "Miko" Hakkai said and the dragon left her and flew over to Hakkai.

"Smiles, what is it?" She asked walking infront of him, He put on a strained smile **'Smiles?' **"Do you remember when you and Sai were young?" He asked and Miko nodded "Yea..Why?" She replied and Hakkai looked at the tent.

"It's about your father" He said and looked back at her, Her eyes went wide and she grinded her teeth "What about him?" She asked through her teeth, By the way she was acting Hakkai knew that he must've not been liked by her "What was he like?" He asked and Miko took a deep breath, She looked up at him tears stinging her eyes but she refused to let them fall..she was the strong one.

"Him..well..he was an abusive drunk ass hole youkai, He always kept Sai in tears..I tried to keep him from hurting her..from abusing her..but..I wasn't strong enough.." She took another deep breath "..Our mother died after giving birth to Sai..So our father always took it out on her..he tried to sell her to whore houses and used her for experiments..just so he can buy more sake or what ever he drunk.." Miko looked back at the ground.

"I can remember when he cut her..He was drunk and got mad when she told him that she didn't want to take the pills anymore" Hakkai stood there queitly listening not wanting to say the wrong thing "..He went into the kitchen and grabbed the meat cleaver we had..and he..he walked into our shared room, He picked Sai up by her hair..I tried to stop him but he kicked me away..He yelled at Sai bringing her to tears again.." Hakkai took a step forward.

"How old were you two?" He asked queitly, Miko looked back up at him "Only ten" She replied and then looked back down at the ground "..He cut her, blood splattered all over his face..his clothes..her clothes..I couldn't take it anymore..Her screams begging him to stop..I ran out into the hallway and grabbed the dagger that I kept hidden in a wall crack and kept covered with a picture of our mother..and I..I ran back into our room..He was about to swing again then I stabbed him in his leg.." She started shaking.

"He dropped Sai then turned to look at me..he yelled something about us being hell's children..I picked up the cleaver he dropped an closed my eyes..I stabbed him..right in his stomach..He fell to his knees leaning on me..I moved and he fell to the floor with the cleaver digging more into him..I ran over to Sai and..well that's the night that our father died and when Sai started..turning at night.." She said then took another shaky deep breath, Miko looked up at Hakkai and forced a smile.

"So there's your answer I knew you were going to ask about her scar that's on her back..Well so since you asked about our father that means Sai remembers some stuff..Does she remember about the pills or what she was told about our mother?" She asked and Hakkai shook his head "No all she remembered was her father, a youkai that cut her with a cleaver..but what about these pills and your mother?" He asked and Miko sighed.

"Our father worked for a man..don't know his name but..he needed guinea pigs so..Sai and our mom was them..when our mom..her name was Raven..she was a youkai as well..but..when she was pregnant our father made her take pills everyday..So that's how she died after giving birth to Sai..the pills made her weak and made us the way we are..we look like humans but we're really full blooded youkai.." Hakkai didn't know what to say.

"Then..our father made Sai start taking the pills..luckily they didn't affect her to much but..he promised her that it would bring mom back but..he was lying and Sai believed him..She felt guilty..she always believed that she killed our mom..but it wasn't her fault..It was our dads " She looked towards the darkening woods.

"That's all I know..I was very young and my memory isn't the best at that age..but I will never forget when I killed him..our father..but I am glad I did..both of our lives are better with him dead..even if it did make her youkai side come out at night" She said then turned to walk back into the forest.

"I'll stay up and watch over everything, I'm leaving in the morning tho..So night, Smiles" She waved then walked off into the dark, Hakkai stood there silent "I..Just found out alot about Sai..her past is dark" Hakkai looked at the tent, He walked in the tent with Hakuryuu following then looked at my sleeping face.

"Dark..like everyones.." He whispered then laid down in his bedroll, He covered up and turned to face me then closed his eyes **'Luckily she can't remember all of it..like us..' **He then fell asleep.

**...**

**(A/N) Sorry it's short and I know it's been along time since I've updated! Oh the pup first was named Kika..but it sounded to much like Kida if you still remember him..he was a bad guy..then I named her Tiko..but it sounded like Miko..so I decided that she would be named Nika**

**Britt: Took her a few tries for the pup's name**

**Me: Sorry if this chappy sucked -sweat drop-**

**Britt: Hopefully there'll be a lemon or two in next chapter!!**

**Gojyo: SWEET!! LEMONS!! Uhm..what's lemons?**

**Me and Britt: OMG!! YOUR THE BIGGEST PERVERT IN THE WORLD AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LEMONS ARE?! -falls to the floor laughing-**

**Hakuryuu: Chuu**

**Sanzo: I know what they are**

**Hakkai: So do I -smiles-**

**Goku: Gojyo..Even I know what lemons are -shakes head- Your an Idiot**

**Gojyo: -huffs- AM NOT!! What Are Lemons?!**

**Hakuryuu: Sex! You Dummy!**

**Everyone: O.O... -stares speechless at the dragon-**

**Hakuryuu: I mean..Chuu! -sweat drops-**


End file.
